Mirari
by gakar
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, not knowing she's pregnant, years later Edward go back to Forks as does his daughter,Mirari. But she bears a grudge against the Cullens.Will she learn to forgive and forget,or let her vampire side run free and take revenge?Slow update
1. Chapter 1

_**Mirari**_

**You guys already know I do not own anything. Please review and don't be too hard this is my first fan fiction ever so please review, I need to know what u guys think, thanks and enjoy:)**

**For future reference:**

**Mirari means miracle **

**MPOV**

I couldn't shed another tear, not anymore; long back had my eyes dried up.

I never did have a lot, I only had one thing, only one person and that was my mother, my one and only friend, and now she was gone and I was worse than I would have been if I was all alone, I was stuck with someone that hated me with all his might, who thought I was the worse thing on the whole damn planet, what was I suppose to do now?

"Mirari, are you coming or not??!" yelled my stepfather, Ralph.

"As if I have a choice of whether I go or not!!! Now shut up I'll be right there!"

I swear I don't know what my mother saw in this arrogant, selfish bitch. Well except that he really is handsome, Ralph is 37, has red-brown skin, and really black and short hair, he is really tall and very well built, to put it simply he is damn HUGE, I never knew anyone could get that big!!

And I hate him so much. But just as I didn't have an option of where we were gonna leave for this time, I couldn't leave HIM, that was out of the question, damn my luck!

Ralph hated me as much as I hated him, but he was willing to take me in just to get my mom to marry him, it worked, but of course the hypocrite bastard treated me as if I was doll in front of my mom, and I never told her the real bitch he was, I was grateful to him for making my mom better, before she met him, she was always depressed, because of how much she missed my d..da… the person that donated his sperm so that I could be conceived, so I owed him and if he had fun mistreating me, I just had to endure, for my mother, so I was stuck in living with him until I could finally get away, I knew things would be easier with me out of his life but he was willing to suffer alongside with me, that bastard, just to see me suffer and everyday wish I was dead with my mom.

I have been stuck with Ralph for two years now, since I was 15, when mom died. He really did love my mom, but he knew she didn't love HIM, so he took it out on me and treated me like shit, as if I was less than worthless garbage. My mom, (oh I never did tell you her name did I? how dumb of me, her name was Bella Swan) was still madly in love with Edward Cullen, whom I always refused to call my father.

Mom never talked about the Cullens until she found out she had cancer and not long left to live, she talked about them all the time, but mostly about Edward, I've always been mad at them, even hated them a little because of what they did to her. I couldn't believe how much love was in her eyes when she talked about them, it made me sad she never had that glow when it was just us, I wasn't enough for her, I hated them for making me feel like that. I couldn't understand how she still loved them, it had been more than **15** years, besides they LEFT her, they were all she had, all she ever LOVED, she would give her life up for them, to BE with them, that's exactly what she wanted, to be with them forever, as a vampire. But they thought, EDWARD, thought she wasn't enough.

**A/N: I know this is not really exciting or anything but PLEASE keep reading, I really want you to read it, its not the best story ever, but it is my first one, and I need feedback, so please, help me. I appreciate you reading and ill appreciate it even more if u kept doing it and if u reviewed. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Well guys I know my story so far sucks, and so does this chapter so please bear with me. Please review**

**MPOV**

I'm looking around my room for the very last time, we're moving…again, now we're going to my mom's house, Charlie, my grandpa died a couple of weeks ago and left me his and my mother's house so we're leaving for forks, today. I don't want to leave I'm afraid the Cullens will be there, and if they are will they recognize me? I mean they don't even know of my existence, they left when mom found out she was pregnant and seeing they didn't want her she decided not to tell them and I don't look a lot like my mom, but still I'm afraid they might find a connection between Bella and I, and with my luck maybe they will, so I'm scared.

But at least its not like I'm going to miss Arizona I mean its not like I actually had any friends, I've always been a lonesome person, not by choice but because people don't wanna be near a creature that can so easily kill them, even if they don't really know it, even if their minds won't accept it, their bodies know it so they keep away from me, from the danger I represent, from the danger a VAMPIRE represents.

Yea, I'm a vampire, not a full vampire though, its rather like if I was GROWING, I used to be able to go out into the sun I can't anymore, at least there's a good part about me living in Forks, my mom told me it's always raining, no sun, so I can be out in the day, I wouldn't have missed sunlight so much though, I'm not a daylight person, I never did like the sun, I prefer the night, being surrounded by stars, and the night's secrets and never-ending mysteries.

Anyways, I look really different than my mom, and I've never seen a vampire before, so I don't know if I look different from them too, from how mom described Edward I might look a little like him, but I don't know. My skin is really pale, My temperature lowers itself a little bit every year or so, my eyes are black, they've always been like that, but when I'm mad, really mad, they get a deeper kind of black, its like you can SEE the anger in them as clearly as if they had changed colors, its weird, but that's how they are, my hair is dark brown, and really short, not like my mom. And like Edward I can read minds, I could even read my mom's unlike him, I wished I couldn't though, there was so much pain, I couldn't take it.

"Goodbye home" I whispered into the now empty room

"Hurry up goddamnit !!" yelled Ralph

I gathered the last of my stuff and hurried down the stairs.

"Let's go!!" (yea, Ralph is always yelling at me, remember he hates me)

I sighed and got into the car, turned my ipod up to the max, and settled into my seat and looked at everything go blurry as we raced up to Forks.

Why am I so scared?

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**Thanks for reading please review, and I hope you like it, in this chapter Mirari has finally arrived at Forks.**

**Edward's POV**

It has been almost 18 years and I still miss her, my beautiful Bella, I miss her even more now, I knew id never forget or stop loving her but I hoped the pain would become bearable, but if something, it has increased.

I came back to live with my family, and we're going back to Forks tomorrow, Alice had a vision of Bella leaving long ago, and hasn't seen her coming back so my family doesn't think she's there otherwise they wouldn't have insisted in me going back, they know what it would do to me. So it is back to Forks for the Cullens.

**Alice's POV**

I only told Edward about seeing Bella leave Forks what I didn't tell him is that later I had a vision of her with a man and a little girl, though I couldn't see the girl clearly it seemed as if she was Bella's daughter, and the man was Bella's husband for the way he was holding her, I didn't tell Edward, I didn't want to see him suffer anymore. At least she found someone and is happy. How much I missed my sister, she was my family but she wasn't safe. At least she is now.

**MPOV**

I get my mom's room, Ralph gets grandpa's , I dumped my stuff and looked around the room, the place looks exactly the same as the pictures mom showed me. I was walking around the room and because I'm so clumsy I tripped and fell flat on my face, I heard something creak, so I checked, and moved the floorboards, there was something under it, a CD case and a couple of pictures, I wondered what they were doing here, I put the CD on, it was beautiful, someone playing the piano, playing the familiar lullaby mom used to sing to me when I was little, I knew who it was, I have to admit he was good, I laid on my bed and started to look at the pictures, one was a man, probably around my age, he was handsome, his eyes full of love, he was also in the next picture as well as grandpa, his eyes were different now, reserved, cold, the last one was him standing with mom with the same cold, almost dead eyes, not after those pictures were taken Edward left my mom… so that's Edward... Good to know. At least know the source of all my hate has a face now.

**Sorry if this sucks. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

**EPOV**

"You okay Edward? You're tense" asked Jasper

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Completely, don't worry"

"Whatever you say" With that Jasper left me alone in the room with only my thoughts, I felt as if something bad was gonna happen, probably not though, Alice was the one with the visions, she should've seen something, right? but still something bothered me.

**MPOV**

I kept thinking the whole day about Edward, I felt so mad

"Damn you, Edward Cullen!"

"Mirari, shut the hell up!!" yelled Ralph _Damn that kid, she really IS crazy… Bella, why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be HER?_

"Mirari, get your ass down here this instant!!"

"What the HELL do you want now??!" I yelled down

"Just get down here!"

I forced myself out of the room and down the stairs

"I got a job and am leaving town tomorrow, I'll be away for two weeks, DON'T make a mess, and you start school tomorrow as a junior in Forks High School, here are your car keys… " He threw me the keys. Miraculously I caught them! "… You better Don't wreck the car!!"

"Got it"

He turned toward his room to get ready for his trip

_Better get ready for school_

I laid awake for hours, lately I hadn't been able to sleep, I don't need as much sleep anymore, another sign of growing, I sighed.

_Soon I wont need any sleep at all, just like a full vampire, a real vampire, not this damn imitation I am, Miracle, yea right more like mistake of nature._(remember her name means miracle)

Soon I fell asleep still thinking about becoming a full vampire. I woke up late, _damn my luck, my first day of school and I'm late, _I hurried to take a quick shower, and put on the first things my hands touched, it was a pair of jeans, and a grey t-shirt, I combed my hair quickly and ran to my car putting my jacket on, I stopped myself out the door with my mouth hanging open, _WOW!_ there was no other word, my car was beautiful, and new!

Ralph had money and he bought me all necessities and the not-so-necessary stuff, like this car, (I would have settled with an old truck or something) it was a black 2007 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano 2dr Coupe , (here's the link, ,just picture it black) I did need a car but this was more than necessary but he didn't want me to embarrass him so he bought me good stuff. I got in and drove away, the car was fast, but I was still late. I parked and headed to the tiny office for my schedule, the lady there, Ms. Silver eyed me curiously and disapproving _If she's late on her first day, she's going to be trouble, just what we need, a troublemaker_ she thought

"Ms. Silver?" I interrupted her, I didn't need her thinking bad about me

"I'm sorry, what honey?"

"My schedule?" I said annoyed

"I'll get right on it, Ms Swan, please take a seat over there" she said gesturing towards some folding chairs against the wall, I nodded and went to sit in the last chair at the corner.

Ms Silver was still rambling about me being a troublemaker, when someone opened the door, I didn't even glance up.

"Good Morning, Ms Silver" said a musical voice "my name's Alice Cullen" I froze "me and my family just moved here and need our schedules"

**APOV**

We sat down to wait for our schedules, there was a girl there, she looked as if she's seen a ghost, her scent was familiar, but I've never seen her before

"Mirari your schedule is ready" Ms Silver said to the girl handing her a piece of paper

"Thank you" the girl replied taking her schedule and with that she stormed out of the room not before she glanced our way, her eyes full of anger and hate, it sent shivers down my spine, Jasper noticed and took my hand

"You noticed that huh?" he asked me

I nodded "what's with that chick is as if she hates us"

Jasper just shrugged dismissing.

**MPOV**

At least Edward wasn't there, when Alice wondered about my reaction she asked if maybe I hated them, I wanted so bad to go up to them and answer her. But I just ran outside but I tripped and would have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for a pair of hands caught me, I blushed _What a great way to meet people _"Thank you" I said

"Don't worry about it, just be careful" he chuckled slightly

I turned to face my savior when shock stroke me, _DAMN,_of course it was Edward I quickly got away from him and steadied myself

"you okay?" he asked surprised and confused at my sudden reaction

I felt myself getting angrier by the second and didn't know what to do, I wanted to launch myself at him, but we were at school.

**EPOV**

I let my family go on ahead without me while I stayed in the car, it was hard being back in Forks, I needed to think, after a while I decided it was time to go, as I was heading towards the little office I saw a girl running away from it, then she tripped on the even floor, it reminded me of my beautiful Bella, that sent a wave of pain to my dead heart, I flinched, then returned my gaze to the girl, she was falling so I ran vampire-speed to the girl and caught her, her scent slightly reminded me of Bella, but she looked nothing like her _I'm hallucinating_ I thought.

"thank you" the girl said blushing

_What a great way to meet people _she thought

I chuckled slightly and said "don't worry about it, just be careful"

She turned to face me, when she saw me her expression changed, it wasn't the usual human girl reaction, (you know, the "you're a god" "so cute") her mind yelled _DAMN! _as her expression changed, she was shocked for a second then her eyes turned cold and angry, I was shocked at the sudden change and asked if she was okay

"yea, thanks, I got to run" she said in a cold, dead tone, with that she was gone

_That was weird_ I thought to myself as I watched the girl run away,

I got into the office and was handed my schedule, I headed to French thinking only about the girl, who was she, does she know me? Why the sudden change?

**Thanks for reading. Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER**_** 5**

**I am SO happy, u guys are liking my sorry, thanks for your wonderful reviews! Everytime I read an email that said someone had added me to their favorite author/story or author/story alert I grew happier and happier and i was like eeeeeeeeep. (dont know if that makes sense but the point is I'm really excited and keep reviewing)**

**Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

The day passed quickly from English to Biology, then French to Gym, then it was time for lunch, I got to the cafeteria, got some food and went to sit at an empty table, I wasn't hungry, so I got out a book and starting reading, about 10 minutes later 4 girls got to the table and just stood there with their arms crossed, I didn't look up, until one stomped her foot, I reluctantly looked up

"Move" she said

"There's enough space for all of you in that side of the table" I said pointing to the left side of the table

"You don't get it freak, this is our table" That got me a little mad

"Freak? How DARE you call me a freak, you bitch!"

"Look at yourself! You are a freak" her minions laughed alongside her

"I'm not a freak and I'm NOT moving"

She moved closer to me putting her hands on the table and staring at me but avoiding my eyes, smart move. "Look _freak_, this is our table, beat it"

"You'll leave me alone if you know what's good for you"

"I'm so scared" she said making fun of my threat

I moved closer to her, looking straight into her eyes, forcing her to look into mine

"This is MY table now, and I better not see you here, or even NEAR here ever again"

"You think I'm scared of you?" She laughed a nervous and unsteady laugh .

I smirked, I got right in front of her and moved closer, then I pulled her hair, so her ear was right next to me, then I whispered with as much malice I could "I know you are"

I did know she was, I was listening to her thoughts, I saw her body tensed. Humans are scared of vampires as is, and if one acts all though, humans get pushed over their limit.

"Emily", I heard another girl whisper. I let go of her hair, got up and walked away, saying

"It was very nice to meet you, Emily, I hope to never see you again, ciao!"

Well at least that was fun, as I was walking I heard Edward's mind and froze _She acts so though, yet she's so fragile _I turned around to see him _What's it to you, you don't even know me! _I answered in my mind. He looked confused _Did she just answer me??! _his mind demanded

_Major oops, Edward's going to discover me, damn!, stop thinking, Mirari, block him._

**EPOV**

_What??! Did she just answer me?_

_How could she hear me??_

I was about to go ask her when the bell rang. I'm going to find out what's with that girl, I kept trying to figure out a plan to get her to talk to me, until Alice interrupted me.

"Edward?…Edward??!…Edward!!"

"What do you want, Alice?!"

"Why are you staring at Mirari?" I hadn't notice I was staring at her and I didn't want to tell her so I just said "I'll tell you later" I got up and left

She was puzzled but she nodded. All I cared about right now was finding out what Mirari's deal was, _Today._

**MPOV**

I could hear everything Edward was thinking and he was determined to ask me who I was and what my intentions were. It might be a good thing he was gonna ask me, that way I could make him feel guilty, even if he didn't love my mom, I'm sure he'd feel bad about hurting a human being, I smiled at the thought of him in pain.

After lunch, trigonometry and history dragged, I couldn't concentrate on anything, I kept thinking about Edward and what he was going to say, if I told him I was her daughter, would he believe me? Would he get mad, how is he going to react? I kept thinking…and thinking until finally, after what felt like an eternity the final bell rang.

Edward was leaning casually against my car, I fought a smile as I walked to meet my destiny.

"How did you know which one was my car? My scent?"

He was surprised_ How much does she _ Edward's mind asked

"Oh, I know plenty…more than you actually"

"How…?"

I answered in my mind. "Surprised?" 

His eyes went wide and I smiled, his mind was going crazy with a million questions.

"Who are you?" He finally managed to ask

"Mirari of course, but I thought you already knew that, Edward"

"Why can you read my mind?… Why can you read minds?!…Can you read everyone's?…

"Hold on there cowboy, too many questions" I interrupted then turned to him with a deadly serious and warning look on my face and looked straight into his eyes "Are you sure you want to know, really want to know?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked after a few long seconds, he got me mad with that, here I was WARNING him, and he answers with that??!

"You idiot…" He flinched "you're gonna suffer, you're gonna pay for what you did to my m-…" "Ahhh!" I yelled , I cant believe I almost gave myself away, I took a deep breath to calm myself before starting again "You know what? I don't care, you wanna know I'll tell you then"

Why was I warning him?, I shouldn't care if he suffered, he's nothing to me, he shouldn't be anything to me, nothing more than my enemy

**EPOV**This girl keeps surprising me, I hear her thoughts then I don't, she's calm then she yells at me, she seems a little concerned about me, but then it's as if she hates me, but I haven't even seen her before in my life, she seems to know too much about me though, maybe I should take her to my family?

"Mirari I think you should come to-"

"your house" she finished "remember I can hear your thoughts" how bothersome, someone knowing what I'm thinking, now I know how my family feels. "so when do you want me there, Edward?"

"How about I pick you up after your parents are asleep?" I suggested

Her eyes panicked "No!" she answered quickly "don't pick me up I'll meet you at your place"

"Wont your parents wake up with the sound of the car?"

"Nah! I'll be home alone" she answered but I could hear a small hint of pain in her voice. That little sign that she was suffering made me want to wrap my arms around her and protect, and keep her safe from whatever was making her suffer, but how could I think that I don't even know her, I stopped my thoughts and told her to meet me at my house at 12:30

"Fine then, see you later" she opened her car door and drove away, leaving me alone. I walked to my car and drove home slowly, as soon as I got there I explained everything to my family, they were surprised and intrigued but didn't ask any questions instead we just settled in to wait….

11:30...

12:04...

12:29...

_ding-dong_.

**Sorry for killing Bella but Mirari hates the Cullens and with her mom alive she wouldn't have been herself, for Bella's sake, she wouldn't have want her mom to suffer, I want her to be able to express her feelings freely without being afraid of harming somebody else than intended, so don't kill me. Btw Im not gonna be able to update this week, proably until Saturday or Sunday, I'll try to do it sooner, but no promises. Review and feel free to say as you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**Thanks so much for the reviews, please keep reviewing, you can say WHATEVER you want, I will not get mad, and I will respect your opinion no matter what. So REVIEW!!!!**

**MPOV**

I arrived at the Cullens exactly at 12:30, I was feeling confident even though I had no idea what I was gonna say.

Carlisle open the door, I could see everyone was moving nervously on their seats.

"Hello, Mirari, I'm glad you could join us" I nodded "please have a seat" he said. There were two seats left, one next to Esme and the other next to Edward _Great _I thought sarcastically _stuck with Edward._ Don't worry I was blocking him so he couldn't hear me. I sighed and walked past everyone including Edward to sit on the floor, I could feel their eyes on me as I past him, Edward was outraged, I smiled.

"So…" I started "What do you wanna know?" Everyone's mind were still stuck with the whole not-sitting-with-Edward-thing, I sighed, deciding that for tonight, I'd say the truth.

"I didn't sit with Edward because I don't like him, ok?" I was telling the truth…partially. I turned to Edward and smiled innocently, "Sorry" I mouthed. I waited… "Guys, are you going to start the questionnaire or what?" I said irritated

They immediately looked at me, Rosalie glared at me _Who does she think she is, she has NO right to feel irritated, I DO, I could have been doing something far more interesting. Than having to listen to an immature teenager. _I paid no attention to her critical remark.

"I'm sorry" said Carlisle "please tell us what you know about us"

"I think what you really want to ask is, Do I know what you are, Yes I do, but don't worry I won't ever say anything, you have nothing to worry about... And No, Jasper I am not afraid, I know you wont drink my blood, for you drink only from animals, vegetarians, as you call yourselves" I smiled at them, I couldn't help but admire their self-control, I didn't crave blood a lot, yet, but it was still hard and getting harder day by day to be with people, at least normal, human food could still satisfy my needs.

"Go on" urged Carlisle. I turned to face him and started talking "Your name is Carlisle, you're a doctor, the oldest in this family, you're almost completely unaware of human blood, and you changed Edward when he was dying from the Spanish influenza" Esme was next

"Esme"

"Hi, dear" even that little and simple reply reflected her love and compassion, I fought back a smile, I hated them, I cant smile. "You're Carlisle's wife, you were changed after an accident in a cliff" There I went, again, not wanting to offend her by saying she tried to kill herself.

"Emmett"

"Hiya"

"Rosalie found you dying from a bear attack and brought you to Carlisle, you've been with her ever since."

"Rosalie" She glared at me angry and annoyed

"Ah, Rosalie, what can I say about you? Well you're beautiful, like m-, just as I was told, You think everything in this world revolves around you, and…oh yea, you envy humans for you wish to be one yourself"

"How dare you-"started Rosalie until I interrupted her with a VERY LOUD "Shut up!" my eyes going dark (-er) , she suddenly got quiet, weird.

"_What the hell happened? Why cant I talk? Edward! Help me!" _yelled a wide-eyed and scared Rosalie, in her mind.

WAIT, she can't talk??! Did I make her? I decided I should try it.

"Rosalie, stand up" she stood up, I smiled wickedly imagining everything I could make her do, how much I could make her suffer, I stopped my thoughts afraid Edward might hear. "Jump three times" she jumped exactly three times. Everyone was looking from her to me, confused and trying to figure out what was going on

"What are you doing?" asked Edward

"I think I just find my power!!" I exclaimed excited "Thanks Rosalie!…by the way you can talk now"

_Wow, I found my power! I could make people, hopefully not only vampires do as I wished!_

**EPOV**

Her power, what is she, normal humans DON'T have any powers, what is going on here?

"What do you mean your power?, why would you, a human, have any powers?" I finally asked. She was struggling on how to answer, she was uncomfortable, I didn't want her to feel bad in ANY way.

I found myself saying "That can wait a while though, please keep going" She was confused, I had asked the question and then just let it go just like that, but no it WASN'T just like that, I had to let it go, the question was bothering Mirari, so it had to be gone, why, though, why do I feel this way, why do I feel the need to protect her? She was a threat to my family, wasn't she?

**MPOV**

Edward was thoughtful as I kept going through all the rest of their names, and powers, when I was done, Edward said "Those are things you could ask around"

"Oh, really? Who was I gonna ask, Edward? Humans don't know and vampires would just kill me"

"Then , how do you know? We certainly didn't tell you"

"Oh, your human lover, Bella told me" I said it as if it was nothing, just to get a little bit of payback, Edward's face was pained, it worked.

"_I warned you, you were gonna suffer. Poor Bella"_ Edward's expression changed instantly into hatred and anger, before anyone could react he launched himself at me, I wasn't expecting that, I mean he thought I was human, he could have killed me with that.

I received the hit and was on the floor with Edward on top of me, my eyes went dark and I pushed him off, sending him flying right into a wall, making a huge hole, luckily he didn't bring the whole wall down. I got up and turned to a very surprised Esme. "Sorry, Esme" I said with an innocent smile "Edward wasn't playing nice" I added with a whine.

In a flash Edward was next to me, holding my arm so tight if I was completely human he would have broken it.

"OW! What are you doing???! You're gonna break it!"

"How did you throw me so far?!"

"Let go!!"

"Why didn't you die when I tackle you to the ground??! You should be dead!!!!! Why aren't you dead??!?!" He screamed so loud, my ears hurt.

I felt sadness settle on me when I looked into his eyes I could see he meant it, he wanted me dead. I felt weak and very tired al of a sudden. "you really wanted me dead? Really wanted to kill me? Just because I thought 'POOR BELA?'" I asked in a small, weak voice, I was getting weaker by the second and Edward's grip hurt more and more.

"Do you even know what Bella was to me, what she meant? Do you know what you are to me? What _I_ am to _you_? No, you don't and you were just gonna kill me? I cant let you do that, you have to know the answers to these questions, and I'm the only one that has them" I continued with tears in my eyes "Don't you wanna know what happened to Bella?" I chocked on the last word, that's when I heard something crack.

"Ahhh!!" It was my arm

"You idiot!!! You just broke my arm!!" I pushed Edward, making him lose his grip on my now broken arm, and headed to the door

"Wait!" called Edward, I stopped, but didn't turn "I'm sorry" he said

I snorted "You're not…you want me dead" I added in a small sad whisper, a new set of tears prickling at my eyes.

**Well, guys. I hope you liked it, I know it could have been better, but it isn't, so ya. Review and be honest when doing so, I'll post…when I have more reviews I already have the next chapter and am writing 8, so yea, Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guys thank you SO much for the reviews, I got way more than i was expecting, you guys that reviewed rock!! Please for the people that don't review, PLEASE do, even anonymous readers can leave reviews, so no one has excuses. REVIEW!!!**_

__

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**MPOV**

I went home crying, I couldn't stop the tears, tears of sadness mixed with anger, I was angry for making myself look weak in front of the Cullens, I was sad because my father wanted me dead… he wanted to kill me with his own hands. But why the hell did I care??? "…I should hate him" I said in a small whisper, another wave of sadness overcame me causing to fall to my knees… **He hates ****me**

I crawled over to my bed and cried myself to sleep….**He hates ****me **…** He hates ****me** ….

**EPOV**

"What the FUCK did I DO??!" I yelled as soon as Mirari left, looking so depressed, and weak, crying, crying because of ME. She shouldn't have to shed a tear for me, I'm such a monster for making such a beautiful creature cry. I should be holding and comforting her, like I should protect her from everything that dares make her cry, including myself.

"I have to go apologize" I finally decided

I got in my car and tried to follow her scent, which for some reason was very faint and I had trouble following it, I was doing good but to my luck it started to rain then washing away my already faint trail. I decided I would go to Bella's old house to try and clear my head. I arrived at Bella's street and stood in front of her house, I had come to this house before, just to see if my Bella was fine, she was never there, she had moved out, leaving only Charlie, last time I came Charlie wasn't there that's when I found out he had died from a heart attack. I just stood there when I realized then porch light was on, someone was there.

"Bella!" I whispered as I ran to her old window with vain hopes of finding her there. I did find someone, only it wasn't whom I longed to, it was Mirari, Mirari in a restless sleep, tossing and turning nonstop on the bed, with fresh tears coming from her eyes again and again. It was a depressing picture, but that I realized later in that moment I grew angrier and angrier _"Why is she in Bella's house?… in her room?… Had she come here to __taunt__ me?!…What is she up to?" _But just as I was about to throw myself at her window, she turned to face me, her face pale, helpless, and so very pained, then she mumbled "Why do you hate me so much Edward?" before starting to cry once again.

It was heartbreaking, to know that I was the cause of her pain. Without thinking I got inside, besides her and started to stroke her hair, she had calmed a little and was now sobbing, I didn't know what to do, I had to calm her down, it hurt too much to see her like this, I was desperately trying to think of something that could calm her, I decided to hum the comfortably familiar lullaby. I knew this was wrong, everything was wrong, from having brought her to my home, to having hit her, to being here, humming Bella's lullaby! My mind yelled for me to hurt her…to kill her even _She must have done something to Bella _my mind urged _Make her pay!!_ My mind wanted revenge for something I wasn't even sure had even happened, it wanted for me to torture her, to let the monster side take over, I would gladly give in, but my heart and soul wanted no more than to stay like this, with Mirari in my protection, Irrationally I felt… happy and… loved…was I falling for her?.. No, that wasn't it, definitely not that. She was beautiful, but not that way, and I didn't feel that kind of love, why I felt love at all was weird, _I wonder how she feels_. I concentrated real hard in her thoughts, even though she was asleep, maybe I'd see a memory…

* * *

_**DREAM**_

(The dream is just a series of memories Mirari is having)

_Bella was in a beautiful nursery room, with light wood floors and light pink walls, with a huge window overlooking a beautiful garden, the sun shining vigorously from above. She was teaching Mirari how to walk, cheering her every time she took a successful step_

_A very depressed Bella in bed by herself, crying herself to sleep, mumbling "Edward" over and over_

_Bella starting to smile more often, seeming genuinely happy._

_Bella getting married, Mirari hugging her tight._

_A 5-year old Mirari coming home crying to a soothing Bella because someone had called her a freak at school_

_Bella announcing she had cancer, Mirari running to her room crying_

_Bella crying for Edward_

_Bella telling Mirari about the Cullens, every little detail she could recall, Mirari paying close attention to everything she said, so she wouldn't miss a thing. Her mind imagining what would have been: Emmett playing horsey with her on his back, painting Alice's nails, sitting at Carlisle's lap while he reads her a story, Jasper coming fast to her every time she felt bad, messing with Rosalie's closet then running to an Edward with open arms, ready to protect her, hugging him tight, saying "Daddy, I love you"_

_**END OF DREAM**_

**

* * *

**

I stood there standing motionless with my eyes wide and mouth hanging open, "_Daddy"…"Daddy"…"Daddy" _kept going trough my mind. The image of Mirari's face while she said it wouldn't leave me, she looked so innocent, so full of love, very different to how I've seen her, reserved and cold, almost as if she didn't have any feelings other than hate. But no, no, it wasn't hate, not really, it was regret, anger, and pain, a LOT of pain, but not hate, not hate.

But why would she call me "Daddy" _Was she really Bella's daughter? _She doesn't look like her, _maybe she looks like her father? _A wave of pain overpowered me _Had Bella moved on?… How long ago? _Mirari's 17, Bella's 35, then she had her at…18... We left when she was 18, _had she moved on so fast? _The pain was killing me now, I tried to fight it with reasoning. Hadn't I wanted that for her, a normal and human life, for her to be with a man that loved her, and she loved? For her to get married and have a family? She did exactly that, then why was the pain eating me? I should be happy…_She was_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

**Lalala… I'm really happy because I've gotten 85 reviews! That's WAY more than I expected I'd ever get. So thank u very much guys, again, u rock! **

**This chapter starts right where the other left off, so the first couple of lines are from last chapter.**

**EPOV**

_Hadn't I wanted that for her, a normal and human life, for her to be with a man that loved her, and she loved? For her to get married and have a family? She did exactly that, then why was the pain eating me? I should be happy…She was._

Who was I kidding, I would have liked to think she was truly happy, but she really wasn't, she cried herself to sleep, she cried for ME, she needed me, she needed me and I left, she needed me 18 years ago, she needed me with my would-be daughter… she needed me when she found out she had cancer. Cancer…_Bella has cancer. _

_How long does she have?_

"_How can I help you? My beautiful Bella where are you?" _I whispered to no one

I pulled the covers on Mirari, gently brushed her cheek, and went out into the deserted hall towards Charlie's old room, there was a weird, repulsive smell that hurt my nose, I kept walking, the smell getting stronger, I walked faster and faster, the smell stronger and stronger still. I stopped outside the door, whatever was causing the smell was coming from inside, I opened the door slowly, actually afraid of what I might encounter. Once inside I searched around it, but there was nothing, nothing out of the ordinary, except the smell, the smell was the worst, the bed stank, the closet stank, all over it stank, I guessed it was somebody's smell, but for them to smell so bad! I guess I'll never be tempted to drink THEIR blood.

I kept looking around the room without breathing now, I saw a picture next to the bed stand. I approached it and took the picture in my hands, there stood a man in a black tuxedo, he was very tall, had red-brown skin, and short black hair, he was standing next to a beautiful ivory-skinned young woman, with big beautiful brown eyes, and long brown hair with curls, with a slight hint of makeup that made her look the more wondrous, she was in a simple, long wedding dress, she looked absolutely stunning…my Bella, he was with MY Bella.

**MPOV**

I woke up in a very good mood, yawning and stretching my arms happily as I checked if my arm had healed, it wasn't broken anymore, but because I'm not a full vampire it takes longer for me to heal, so I still had a nasty bruise on it and it hurt a little, but other than that it was as if never broken. I got up from my bed and skipped humming cheerfully to the bathroom, where I took a long relaxing shower, after almost an hour, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, and headed to my room, again skipping happily, I got a very short denim skirt, and a v-neck long-sleeved burgundy shirt, (only because I didn't want the stupid bruise to be showing, if I didn't have it I would have wore something else) and some heels, I put them all on, fixed my hair, and put some makeup on, I looked at myself in the mirror as I was heading out of the room, a big satisfactory smile spreading immediately on my lips, I looked…Hot, such a huge difference from yesterday. I skipped down the stairs into the kitchen to eat some cereal, then I got my book bag, and keys. I headed to school again humming happily.

**I'm so sorry this is so short but I'm having trouble writing, I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to get it there, yet. So I apologize. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**shrieks I am SOOO… happy!!! I've gotten 100 reviews, 100!!!! Thanks guys! Keep reviewing, by the way (I always forget this part) I Don't own anything, never did, never will… Life's so unfair.**_

**EPOV**

When I saw Mirari step out of her car, my jaw nearly dropped, the way she was dressed! Plus being able to hear the thoughts of the boys that surrounded her, didn't help my resolve to not snap their tiny little necks, but I stopped myself, Mirari would hate me if I did anything of that nature, and I didn't want that, so I tried to stay calm, though it was _really_ hard. You could see I wasn't exactly happy, and when Mirari looked at me, the smallest hint of a smile appeared on her lips, she turned back to her lustful fans, a smile full on her lips by now, she then started flirting with a guy, _FLIRTING!!_, was she trying to make me kill them?!, I took deep breaths to calm down, I felt a wave of serenity wash over me, I nodded my thanks to Jasper, and sighed _This is going to be a LONG day._ I hurried over to French, a little too late for my liking.

**MPOV**

I was already happy and seeing Edward looking at me like that, all mad, but looking at the guys I was with so much hate, just about ready to kill just made me happier, messed up, I know, but he wouldn't do anything to them, I knew he wouldn't. Anyways, to spice things up, I started to flirt with a cute guy, his name was Issac, he was tall and strong-looking, with grey-blue eyes, and black hair, he was very cute, plus he smelled absolutely _amazing, _I'd have to ask the name of his cologne later. I picked him from the crowd, linked my arm with his, and gave him my backpack, which he carried with pride as if a trophy. Everyone's, I mean _everyone's_ eyes were on us, and their thoughts went from _Why would Issac choose her?, _the mildest, to _Stupid bitch! Taking my boyfriend, I'll make her pay. _Guess who that was, Emily, of course. I didn't think Issac and her were a couple, he wouldn't have been in the crowd in the first place if they had been. So no remorse. I walked closer to Issac as he veered us towards my first class.

"How do you know my classes?" I asked Issac

"I hope you don't mind, Mirari but yesterday that I saw you I followed you and now know all your classes aside from the ones we have together" He admitted embarrassed

_Stalker much? _"That's sweet" I said instead, no need to ruin my fun just yet, Edward's face was priceless!

Issac smiled then, a smile so sweet, so innocent, full of compassion, yet strong and showing his inner beast, wild and ferocious, it made me stop, dazzled!, me, a _vampire,_ one who is supposed to _be_ the dazzle-_er!! _he stopped smiling then and turned to face me, "What's wrong?" he asked staring at me with his big beautiful pair of grey-sky eyes full of concern._ Oh, my God, is she okay?… maybe she needs mouth-to-mouth_ I heard Edward growl at the thought, which made me snap out of it, I smiled said I was fine, then took his arm with both of mine, and pulled him along to class "Lets go to class"

* * *

Gym was torture, mostly because it was the class between me and lunch, I was so desperate for lunch to come, I wanted to know if I had lunch with Issac, I missed him already, even though I had seen him in three out of my first four classes, and I _was_ going to see him in my last class, still… It makes no sense for me to feel like this, I don't even know him, but it feels good he doesn't fear me, that he talks to me, and that he's actually comfortable doing so. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The bell finally rang as I was changing back into my clothes, I finally got out of the gym and forced myself to walk slowly to the cafeteria, even though I wanted to run, but I wanted to give Issac some time to arrive. I got inside and started to look around d for Issac, but he wasn't anywhere in sight, but Edward was staring at me, following my every move "God, now she's _looking _for him?!" Edward growled in his mind

_What if I was? What do you care? _He hesitated for a very long moment and I thought he wasn't even going to answer me, but then he said, well thought really, _"I do care, Mirari, I want to get to know you, I really do… I know you don't like me-" I don't think dislike is a strong enough word _I said _"…the point is that for some unfathomable reason I care about you, I don't know why, but there's something about you that… draws me in… please Mirari I want to get to know you…let me be your friend…just s friend, not to offend you, but the image of a romantic relationship with you is very disturbing…" _

_We agree on that _he smiled then ever so slightly _"…Please"_ He sounded so sincere, pleading for a chance, he cared about me, he truly did! I felt so happy, but then I remembered, vampires are good liars, _Edward's _a good liar, and my heart broke again, he was probably lying to take revenge for I "did" to Bella. I ignored him, and got a tray for my food, and went to yesterday's table, all the while Edward kept calling my name on his mind, until finally I tuned him out.

"So you're the one that drove Emily away, huh?" asked a man's voice from behind me.

I turned, ready to tear whoever it was to shreds, I needed to blow off some steam anyways, but then smiled when I saw who it was, it was Issac

"does it bother you?" I asked, trying to cover my worries, what if he _did_ care? Was he mad at me?

"Nah, she probably needed the lesson" that made all my worries disappear "Sorry I'm late, Mirari, been waiting long?" he asked

"I didn't know I was waiting for anything" I said, a little confused

"I_ did_ ask you if you wanted to eat lunch with me, right?"

"Nope"

"I was sure I had…" "poor memory" he said tapping his head "Anyways.. Madam would you honor me with your company for lunch?" I smiled "It'd be my pleasure, monsieur"

He went to get his food, and quickly came back, we talked and talked, every few minutes I'd check what Edward was thinking, and he was still calling my name! He got up from the table, I thought to go outside, but headed our way.

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update, right now is 1:40, so I'm sleepy, and if i have a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

**For anyone who's wondering, yea I am still alive, so sorry I haven't updated in SO long, but I've been having a couple of problems at home, and got caught on planning my little sister's party, which we're not even doing anymore, (total waste of time) sorry again.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!**

**MPOV**

"Mirari, can I talk to you?"

"A little busy here Edward" I said annoyed

Issac was just looking from Edward back to me no clue what was going on

"Mirari" he said in a demanding voice, as if that was gonna make me do what he said

"Leave me alone"  
"I wont, we have to talk!" He said getting pissed, and was reaching out to grab my arm when Issac slapped his hand away, Edward got this murderous look on his face, if Issac was scared, he sure didn't show it. "look, Edward she said she didn't wanna talk to you, so leave her alone" he said in a menacing growl (though I'd never admit it, it _was_ kinda scary)

"this doesn't concern you Issac-"

"the hell it does!! Leave her alone, Edward!" he said raising his voice and getting up, which made people turn around

"Stop it" I said

"Let's go, Mirari, come with me" Edward said, again reaching for me

Issac got in between Edward and me, standing protectively "I thought I'd told you to leave her alone"

"And I'm not talking to you"

"Stop now!" I demanded in a growl, my eyes dark. They turned their gaze to me. "Look I don't need this right now, so please stop"

They turned back to throwing daggers at each other as if I hadn't said anything, I got in between them and tried to push Edward, but he wouldn't budge, stupid vampire strength, by now even more people were staring

"Look guys, you're making a scene, stop" I said trying to _real_ hard to keep my cool.

They weren't saying anything, but were still glaring at each other and moved closer every second, both ready to attack.  
Suddenly I wasn't angry anymore, I was feeling lightheaded, and everything was spinning… and spinning… and spinning… and spinning… (well you get the idea)

"Are you okay?" the voice was so distorted I couldn't tell who it was and both Edward and Issac were at my side in a flash. Issac was mumbling something about a nurse but I didn't get anything more than that. Everything sounded muffled, stuff was losing its color, I felt like I wasn't really here _here_, like I was slowly drifting, no like I was being _taken_ somewhere else. I heard both Edward and Issac cry my name, then nothing.

**EPOV**

Issac and I were calling for Mirari, and when she didn't answer I knew something was wrong, that's when it happened, that's when I felt it, ever since I met Mirari, I've been able to hear her mind, except when she blocked me at my house, but that has been the only time she has ever block me, and right now, but this time _she _wasn't blocking me, it was someone… or _something_ else, I couldn't think of a reason for this to be possible, it's not, is it? _unless_ that someone is a _vampire_. I freaked at the thought of Mirari being in danger of a vampire, but it couldn't be, Alice would have seen them coming, and I would've picked up their scent , or seen them from other people's minds, the fact that I hadn't relieved me, she wasn't in danger. I sighed in relief

"I don't know what you're so relieved about, she still hasn't woken up" Issac said reacting to my sudden 'unexplainable' relief, he was reaching across to carry her all himself, since both of us were holding her, no way was I letting go of her, when I refused to let her go Issac said "I'll take her to the nurse"

"my father's a doctor, I'll take her to him"

"That's gonna take long, the nurse's right here"

"but a doctor's better than a nurse" he was about to argue further but then I said "they'll take better care of her in the hospital" I guess he couldn't argue with that one

"Fine, but I'm going"

I reluctantly agreed I didn't want to waste time arguing. We had to take Mirari to Carlisle now.

**MPOV**

I couldn't see anything but darkness, everywhere I looked nothing but black. You know those dreams that, like this, there's nothing but black around you, but you can see you there, well it wasn't like that, I _knew_ I was here, which didn't even feel like here _here_, but I couldn't see, or even feel me here, I felt like I had been taken away from everything and everyone, and I was freaking out. I was honestly beginning to think I was dead, not my usual half-dead, but dead, _dead_, and being punished for something- I hadn't decided whether it was for hating my father or not believing in god- by wandering aimlessly for all eternity. Then I heard something… footsteps, my first thought was to hide, but where was I going to hide, I didn't even know if there was actually any me to hide. The footsteps were coming closer…

"hello, honey" I froze, eyes open wide, "I've missed you so much" said the familiar brunette

"Honey?" I knew I was crying, but again it didn't feel like it

"M… mo…mom?"

**Liked it? Review if you did, review if you didn't. Sorry it's so short.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

**Did anyone noticed, I changed the summary, is it better now? I finally listened to "your vennela", and tried to make it better, a little more exciting, so did it work, hope so. Sorry for taking forever to update...Sorry...!**

**Nothing's mine!!!!**

**MPOV**

"Mom, is that you?" I asked in a broken whisper

"Yes, silly who else would it be?" She said coming closer towards me, she hugged me, and I _felt _it, then my body was suddenly here, _I_ was here, I could see and feel and touch me! but I wished I didn't, feel I mean, the hug didn't feel right , it felt…fake... forced... not like mom at all.

Mom broke the hug and stared at me "I know you're a little freaked out honey, this place plus me being here when I'm dead and all I understand it can be a little weird, but-"

"A little?! A little??!! Here I was alone in this weird-ass place, not really seeing or even _feeling_ me, and as if I wasn't freaked out enough, my _dead_ mom appears out of nowhere!! and I have this weird feeling --" I was interrupted by her chuckling, I immediately turned and glared at her

"I see you're just as ill-tempered" she said making me smile

"So is it really you mom" I asked her

She nodded, my eyes were getting teary, and she was next to me in flash, faster than I would've thought, comforting me "Don't cry honey, I'm here now… Don't cry"

I steadied myself "So you brought me here?"

"Yes"

"How?…" I looked around at the nothingness "… and where IS here anyways?" I asked a little worried

"Don't worry honey, you're not in another dimension, or anything like that, we're just inside your mind"

"_just _inside my mind? Somehow that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better" I glanced around once again "Is it safe?" I asked

"You tell me"

"Well, it being my mind and all I'd have to say.. Hell no!"

"Actually honey it is very safe, you just have to concentrate, this is _your_ world after all"

"cool, but how did you bring me here"

"I just called you, and made you relax enough so you could be here"

"so.. you made me pass out" I concluded

"Pretty much" she said smiling

"and we probably don't have a lot of time because I'm gonna snap out of it soon, right?"

"Yes, you won't stay unconscious forever….Mirari?"

"Yea"

"The reason I called you here is because we have to talk, but not right now, there isn't enough time, I just need to tell you how you can call me"

"ok, how do I do it, then?"

"you just have to relax, concentrate and clear your mind, then think of me and call my name… oh, and you should probably do it at night, when you're usually sleeping, because you're disconnected from the outside world, and this makes you look like you're in _very_ deep sleep, or dead, since, sometimes, your heart stops beating, it's too dangerous to do it around people, they might think you're dead"

"They might think I'm dead now?!! Oh god! I don't want Edward to know what I am yet"

"Edward, as in your father Edward?" she asked, a little surprised

I SO didn't want to get into explaining my dead mom how I was planning to take revenge on the Cullens, she probably still loved him.

"Is it your dad?" she insisted

"………. yea" I gave in, I could see she wanted to ask a couple thousand more questions, but stopped "we can talk about that later" She kept explaining how everything was supposed to be done, but then I started to feel VERY heavy, and tired, I told her about it

"It means you're waking up" I guess I looked a little worried because she added "It's natural for you to feel like that, don't worry you'll be okay, you'll just wake up like from a regular dream" she explained

I nodded still a little unconvinced, she came and hugged me, bringing back that eerie feeling, I _really_ didn't like it.

"Bye, honey, take care and I'll see you soon… I love you"

"…. yea… me too,…." mom" I said, a little half-hearted, it still felt weird. I blamed my mind.

**EPOV**

"I need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I told the nurse, as calmly as I could manage

"I'm sorry sir, but he's out" She said clearly annoyed _"If he thinks I'm just gonna let him in after barging in just like that, he's crazy, doesn't matter how gorgeously handsome he is"_

"I know he's--"

"Get Dr. Cullen _NOW!!_" Issac interrupted me, his face very threatening to the human (even a little to me), because her eyes went wide with pure fear and she stuttered a "right away sir" as she stumbled to find Carlisle

"I hope your dad doesn't take long, she's been out for a long time….. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you, like Mirari's ex or something You seem pretty obsessed with her"

"No, no, no… no, I'm… I'm not her ex or anything like that, we're more like… family, at least that the way I feel--"

"But she doesn't" he stated

"Sadly, no, but I haven't done anything to her we barely met, but she knows more about me than most people" Humans, maybe even vampires

"The why do you care?"

"I wish I knew… when I saw her I felt something… like a connection--"

"I know the feeling, she just hit me, I feel like she's special, like she's meant for me, and I for her, and I know I barely know her, but… she's just… special" he dreamily, his mind far away.

I was mad at he was saying, but glad that he cared about her, because he was being honest, he truly DID care.

"So, Edward" he said turning back to reality "Are you gonna be on my way to Mirari, I like her, as you've probably noticed, and want to get to know her, I'd like to know if you're gonna keep her from me"

"I will NOT be on your way, but neither will I help you..." He started to smile "-but...if you Ever harm her, in ANY way, you WILL suffer, more than you ever know, you will experience pain, REAL pain, so you better take care of her or you're dead"

"Don't worry, if I ever harm her, I'll be killing myself before you could, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I've hurt such a _beautiful angel"_

Just like I had, I've hurt the love of my life and yet I still live... my beautiful angel

""I hope you mean that"

"I do" Carlisle came at that moment

"What's wrong with her?" He asked masking his worries

"She fainted, but she was crying just now like she was having a bad dream, we've been trying to wake her, but nothing"

He tried to take her from us "Let go" he said after failing miserably, we both reluctantly gave in and handed Mirari to Carlisle. He carried her easily

"Wait here"

"But--" Issac started

"Stay here" he ordered

We fought the urge to go running after Carlisle and went to sit down...

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for sticking around, I know there are way better stories out there, and people who dont take as long to update so thank you...I love you guys!!! You are seriously the best!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

**I have an announcement to make::::: I started a poll and I would very much appreciate it if you guys took it, it's about your opinions on the cast of the movie TWILIGHT, one specifically, so please take it guys, just go to my profile and vote, it's so easy!!! Anyways on to the story... NOTHING'S MINE!!!**

**Carlisle's POV**

I've always cared about my patients , they're the reason I've trained myself, the reason I've endured so much and caged the beast deep inside me (and because of my own selfish reasons, because no matter how good I try to be, I AM a vampire after all, so I'm selfish and want to be better and stronger, and this would certainly be a way to prove it, still I like to think my humane part is bigger then the selfish vampire part, who knows maybe I'm fooling myself?…) But with Mirari it was different, I really really cared for her, like we were connected in some deeper level... inhuman.

I tried to wake her by moving her, with alcohol, with water, nothing worked, and since she was okay, she had just fainted I decided to just wait for her to come to... I waited while listening to her heart's rhythmic beating, after a couple of minutes her heart started to slow down, it was beating slower and slower, until beeeep... her heart had stopped, and before i could react a horrifying shriek came deep from Mirari's chest, then, just like that, her heart jumped to an abrupt start... she had woken up

"How do you feel?" I asked, worry clear in my voice

"Fine... where am I?" she asked

"In the hospital"

"What happened?" I eyed her curiously, did she really not remember? "You passed out in school... Edward abd Issac brought you here"

"Oh..." she said as she tried to get up from the bed, but she was weak and was falling, I ran to catch her, her scent hitting me, I nearly dropped her as one thought entered my mind...

**MPOV**

I didn't think I was gonna be so weak, but as I tried to get up from the bed my legs failed and I almost fell to the floor, but lucky for me Carlisle caught me, I felt happy and very safe in his arms, too bad that feeling lasted but a second for he froze and had only one thought in mind, my most feared thought of them all... VAMPIRE (guess I'm not so lucky after all)

I quickly got away from him "Stop thinking, please..." I pleaded clinging to Carlisle's arm "I dont want Edward to hear" I continued, he nodded and I sighed grateful as he started to fill his head with medical terms I couldn't understand

"Why?...How?..." He asked clearly surprised

"It's too dangerous to talk ... with Edward here" I went to the desk and took a piece of paper and a pen, I wrote down an address and handed it to Carlisle "Meet me there tonight, at two o'clock sharp, we can talk then" He read the address and his eyes widened a little

"Is that-?"

"Bella's old house? Yes, yes it is... I live there now" I said, he was beggining to say something, I eyed him, so he stopped himself...

"So can I leave now?"

"How do you feel?" He asked a little distracted

"I'm fine"

"I'll just finish some paperwork, and then you can leave... and Mirari, have Edward take you... you're still weak" No point arguing, I WAS weak,besides he was already out the door... but maybe ISSAC could take me instead...

"You can go now" he said as he led me outside to the waiting room to meet with Edward and Issac, who as soon as they saw me got up and hurried to my side, before they got to me I turned to Carlisle "Please, dont say anything Carlisle, please..." I begged

"Promise" He said, I felt my body relax, and I sighed in relief Edward and Issac weren't at hearing range... at least Issac, who knew about Edward, not like I was gonna tell him anything anyways...at least not yet.

"Are you okay, Mirari?" they asked, i said I was fine, but their eyes roamed my body from head to toe

"I said I was fine, so I'm FINE" I said annoyed, their was no response, their eyes were still studying my body

"Stop looking at me like I'm some piece of meat!!!" I snapped

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Edward admitted... a little embarrassed, it felt good he was worried, I turned to Issac

"Same here... _and of course to see your body...man you're even hotter than I thought!_" I smiled while Edward glared at him

"Relax, _Eddie_" I said trying not to laugh

**EPOV**

Why does Issac always have tot hink those same kind of thougths?! All his thoughts revolve around Mirari, as if she was the only thing in the world. I glared, Mirari smiled

"Relax Eddie" said a clearly amused Mirari

"Eddie?" I asked in disbelief

"Yea, _Eddie,_ to show you how much I love you" she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm and venom... it stung, I've been called worse names than EDDIE, but somehow this hurt the most

"Ohh.. I'm sorry Edward I.." she tried to explain after she saw my face fall

"Don't be... you hate me-"

"But I don't!" she interrupted a little eager, it made me smile

"Look, you don't have to apologize for your feelings" I continued

"You know what? you're right, who cares if I hate you or not, you shouldn't care, you don't even know me, right?.. Why-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your interesting quarrel, but you should rest Mirari"

"He's right, Mirari, let's go" I said

"Issac could you take me?, I would go alone, but Dr. Cullen said someone should take me" Mirari asked Issac ignoring me altogether

"As much as I would like that, love I can't, we brought you in Edward's car" he said and Mirari's face fell

"But you're coming right Issac?" I asked him, desperate for Mirari to cheeer up, she inmediately looked up, hope clear in her eyes...

"Of course, I am NOT about to leave this beauty by herself right now" he said to Mirari, she smiled brightly.

**MPOV**

I got in the backseat of the car, and so did Issac ignoring Edward's piercing and dissaproval eyes... I hadn't noticed until I rested my head against the window that I was still very tired, and now very sleepy.

I was drifting into unconciousness when I felt warm and strong arms move and embrace me protectively "What?... I'm more comfortable than a window" I ssac said, I figured to Edward... and he was right, he was WAY more comfortable...

I snuggled closer to him and he chuckled, thunder in my ears... but pleasant

"Rest, Mirari, I'll be here, next to you" he said as I fell asleep listening to his gentle and steady breathing

**A/N Just so you know, I will NOT be calling Edward Eddie, Ed or anything like that, I just used it right now so you see Mirari can be a bitch, I have no intentions to use it again, so don't get mad at me... Thanks for reading and more importantly TAKE MY POLL...!!! please... Btw did you like the ending?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

**SO sorry this took so long to get out, but I absolutely LOATHE typying so yea... and I'm writing the next couple of chapters but not so fast since I had an idea stuck in my head and I can't concentrate on Mirari until I get it out, it's a quizz type of thing based on Naruto, the link is on my profile if ya'll are curious. (it isn't done yet, but it ALMOST is, I just have to type it)**

**NOTHING'S MINE!!**

**MPOV**

I woke up startled as if from a nightmare

"I'm sorry I woke you" Issac said apologizing

"Don't worry about it" I said and turned tomato-red when I saw he was carrying me, he looked at me, curious at my reaction

"mmmhh… could you… erhm… let me down?" I asked, turning redder if possible

"No" he stated simply "I'm taking you all the way to Edward's car" _Edward's car? _I though "When did you get me out?" I asked looking around "and why are we back in school?"

"Oh, we had to come back to excuse our absence" Issac said

"I didn't even notice … sorry you had to carry me, you must be tired" I said blushing, Issac just rolled his eyes and smiled down at me, I smiled back and thought he blushed just slightly just before he looked away _let's see if he doesn't let me down _"Issac..?" I said in a pathetic try at flirting "yea?" he said turning back to see me, eyes slightly widened in surprise "please let me down…. please" I cooed, He quickly turned away and put me down _mphm, I knew he'd let me down _"and Issac… I can drive myself" I said a little demanding, I didn't really want to spend time with Edward, and I certainly didn't want him knowing where I lived...

"No way Mirari" he said

"But what about my car?" Issac seemed thoughtful for a minute

"How's this?" he said "I could take you home in your car, and then I'll call someone freom there to get my bike... while I stay at your house..."

"Or" Edward interupted **"I** could bring you back here, so you can get your bike yourself"

"Nah" he said "I like my idea much better" I smiled and nodded in agreement

"Thanks for everything... you can go now Edward" I said

"Are you sure?" he asked, a little hurt

"Oh yea, so very sure" I said, He reluctantly got in his car and drove away

"Shall we go now milady?" Issac asked stratching his arm, I smiled and linked my arm with his "Let's go then" he said as we walked towards my car

I told him adress as we got in the car.

Time flew by as he drove, I have to admit I was a little worried about him driving it, no one ever drove my car, not even when mom was alive, of course it was a different car, but my stuff was my stuff.

We kept talking and talking until we arrived. We got out of the carand I unlocked the door to my house

"Here we are" I said opening the door. I was a little worried and a bit embarrassed, I've never had anyone over. Issac looked around and smiled as he stepped inside, he looked around for a second as if looking for something

"A-ha!"he exclaimed as he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and drawers

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm hungry" he said "I'm making us some spaghetti" I raised an eyebrow at him _Was he serious?... cooking?_

He sighed and put the pots down, he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders "What?" he asked as I eyed him "I know how to cook!" he protested "I make the best peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches you will EVER eat" he said with a smile "AND my spaghetti is pretty good too" he added as he went to wash his hands.

"I'll help you" I said realizing I was, in fact, a bit hungry. I pulled up my sleeves and walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

We were doing good, both acting like perfect cooks, until it was time to pour the sauce, I couldn't open it so I passed it down to Issac, and him being a guy and all, wanted to show off, he popped the top open, sending it flying and making sauce spill all over his face, I, naturally, started laughing, he turn to glare at me, and then smirked wiping some sauce off his cheek and getting it on mine "O yeah?" I said as I got more on him, starting a sauce fight.

A couple of very messy minutes later, and completely covered, we stopped. We went and cleaned ourselves up a little. We started to battle again, this time with water as we were cleaning the counters and floor, we were laughing so hard, my stomach hurt so much I had to lean against the counter for support. Issac walked over to me, but slipped and fell to the floor flat on his back, I busted out laughing... again, but controlled myself and offered him my hand, he took it and pulled me down, making me fall on his toned chest

"What the hell Issac?!" I said and tried to get up, but Issac held me by the wrists and pulled me back down to his chest, he looked straight into my eyes, our hearts beating hard, I couldn't believe what was happening, I wanted to look away, but I found myself drowning in his eyes, we were leaning closer and closer, the beating of our hearts deafening then out lips met in the most extraordinary and sweetest of kisses.

Issac got us up the floor and carried me to the counter without breaking the kiss, he placed me on it and after a few we stopped, both breathing hard and trying to catch our breath.

As he was trying to compuse himself, I felt my heart slow down, my senses become sharper, felt venom fill my mouth, my mind cloud with images of me... leaning towards Issac, sinking my teeth into his neck and drowning myself in the sweet nectar of life, engulfing in the taste of it as it left Issac, turning his warm body dead cold.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Issac's voice "Mirari?... Look I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..." he apologized and then said some more, but I couldn't understand his words I just wanted to caress his beautiful face while letting the blood flow freely to my awaiting and thirsty lips.

I was leaning forward...

to his neck...

I licked my lips in anticipation...

I could hear his every heartbeat...

... his every thought...

I wanted him so much.

**Hope you liked! Again sorry it took me forever but I couldn't concentrate and I don't have a computer and the moment, then there's hating typing and being lazy and being busy... so sorry, anyways review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

**__**

SO SORRY! This was supposed to be up at the beginning of April, right before my b-day, it was gonna be a present from me to u, but a lot of things have happened to me since then, so I couldn't do it until now, and even now I'm not in the greatest state… anyways I'm sorry again and I'll try to write more and as fast as I can…. But I still make no promises… Oh and I'm changing the way I write a bit, kinda like switching times, like I fast forwarded the story and now Mirari's telling you what has happened… or at least it seems like that to me, also I'll try to avoid writing in any other POVs since I suck at them… hope that's clear… Anyways on we go…

Nothing's mine!!

MPOV

"Don't do it!!" yelled a voice inside my head

__

Ohhh... but I wanna...

I replied lustfully in my mind, not at all freaked about the voice, if you think about it it really wasn't that weird, I mean I was a half-breed, of a vampire and a human, I could hear voices, my dead mom talked to me, what's one more voice going to hurt? 

"You don't" the voice argued "Snap out of it Mirari!!" the voice yelled. God was it a pain having a conscience "You know you don't want to do this!"

But it was wrong, I did want to do it, I needed to do it. It was the only way to fill this void in my soul, to quench this insatiable thirst that threatened to destroy it, and rip me apart.

I leaned towards Issac's neck, rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in all of his scent _Ahhh, such a good prey_ I thought as I breathed all of him, the invigorating scent, the best and most exquisite perfume, inviting me in... to swallow it... to let it wrap itself around me... to let it guide me into the purest form of pleasure...

I kissed his neck hungrily, I wanted to devour him, to drown in his life, I continued to kiss and nibble at his neck earning a couple of moans from him, but I could care less about what HE felt, I was tasting him, and God was he tasty! I bit him tenderly, fangs still hidden, he whimpered in delight, causing me to look up to see his face, he was lost in pleasure, blushing a little, his warm eyes closed, his full lips slightly parted and inviting, _ohh _the things that went trough my mind eyeing those perfect and alluring lips... he opened his eyes and blushed slightly more when he saw me staring, or rather gawking, he gently took my face in his powerful hands and surprised me with a kiss, the kiss was rough, hungry, burning with his passion... it asked for me, for my body, for my very soul to surrender, barely now I understand how he had such power over me, how he could confuse me so much, and make me forget about everything but the feeling of his warm embrace. He stopped for a second, a very long, agonizing and torturous second but claimed my mouth on his once more, but it was different this time, it wasn't lust what the kiss sent, but need and adoration, his lips moved slowly and traced mine tenderly, sending every ounce of love from his heart to my cold one.

I quickly shoved him away and jumped from the counter "I'm sorry!" I said as I took my car keys and hurried to my car _I can't do anything to him, he truly cares!_ I ran trough the door, Issac a step behind me

__

I can't believe I almost lost myself back there

I thought bitterly and utterly disgusted at myself 

"Wait!" Issac said, but I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to control myself if I stayed any longer, and now I see I was actually very strong to be able to control my thirst at that time and been able to get away from him.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go" I said as I quickly got in the car and brought the engine to life driving away and leaving Issac behind, standing confused on my driveway.

I drove towards the forest near the east part of town and ran deep into it, to my surprise I was faster and I could see clearer than before, how it disgusted me, growing closer to the very species I loathed so.

Each time I laid my eyes on a creature my bloodlust, my need for another life, would increase making my mouth water and mind wonder... I saw a huge antelope, and cautiously started moving towards it so it didn't see me, it went about completely unaware of my intentions, just as I was about to throw myself at the beast I felt something weird, a new sensation, almost... a tingle, (somehow that has always reminded me of _Spider-man_, though I like _Batman_ better, being a bit of a tomboy and halfvampire, action figures were awesome) an electric current traveling trough my body calling me somewhere, I spun my head around towards the source, the antelope all forgotten.

I followed by nose, I remember thinking how much I sounded like a dog, and they say vampires are like cats, towards whatever it was that was making me want to melt with anticipation and desire, my mouth watering with each step, until, there, at the end of a cliff, why does whatever you're looking for always have to be at the end and at the top of a cliff, seriously have you thought about it… getting it means to almost kill ourselves, so not cool, maybe it's like a test, to test how bad you want something or maybe it's so dangerous to get it because you just shouldn't have it?… well I wanted it bad enough for I threw myself at the mountain lion atop the cliff, what was it doing there anyways, what did he think he was, the _Lion King_? It was certainly scary, I know that now though as I look back, at the moment I was driven my pure instinct and raw hunger, far too lost to realize anything, the beast, as soon as it sensed me, turned around and landed a blow on me, sending me flying straight into a tree, poor tree broke in two, and the blow? it hurt but not so much as to give up, I was thirsty, most importantly I was thirsty for him, I ran to him, throwing myself on top of the beast as it fell on the soft ground with a loud _thump, _it kept fighting me, but never, not even for a second did I doubt my abilities to win against this creature almost twice my size. I smiled as we battled, as uncanny as it sounds, it was fun!.

I let go of him, just so I could keep toying with it, each time the colossal creature stroke me I would smile, knowing, as the predator I was, I would, undoubtedly, win, I now see I was too cruel with him, the poor animal didn't have to go trough that, more importantly I didn't have to be so… vicious, so sadistic, so… inhuman. I soon grew tired of the game and decided to make it a bit more… fun, not that the beast would agree, not even me at this point, what I did next was deplorable, vile and just plain repulsive as well as the cause of many nightmares, that even to this day, haunt my disturbed mind.

I lured him deeper into the forest, and farther away from the cliff, smart move considering I wasn't in my right mind, and would've died had I fallen, once I had him where I wanted, deep within the forest and surrounded with trees, and absolutely no way of possible escape I proceeded to my plan, I circled the animal, looking for any flaws it might have had, I couldn't find any, the beast was majestically beautiful, from its crouched strong legs to its ferocious snarling teeth, I found an opening on the animal's defense and ran to it, claws ready, and dug my claws deep, tearing the skin and bathing my hands in its crimson liquid, I looked at my hands, covered in red and licked one of them, revealing my pale complexion, _Ahh_ the pleasure, an electric current traveled trough me shocking my entire self, that even now makes me shudder with delight at the mere memory, my first taste of blood was the most thrilling moment of my short life so far. But no, a taste was nowhere near enough, I wanted all of him. I kept circling it and threw myself at him, clawing at one of his legs, the creature let out a roar of pain, making me smile wickedly, instinctively it attacked me, I stood there and let it rip at my chest, wincing a little at the pain, my blood painting the trees garnet. I raised my hands and dug them deep on the beast's stomach, making it lose the grip it had on me, and I tore at the flesh… I ripped the skin off with my bare hands, the animal roared in agony, and I brought the piece of meat to my lips draining it of blood, once dry I gnawed the meat, but no, drinking it brought me an immeasurable more amount of pleasure than actually eating it, so I tossed the now worthless piece of flesh aside and ran back to the bleeding and agonizing animal, and quickly tore at its leg, the animal roared and growled in anguish, the more it roared and snarled, the more the creature… the devil inside me lusted and thirsted for blood, I ran back and forth, corrupting the poor animal as I continuously tore at its tender flesh, soon it couldn't even stand, too weak, its body mutilated, barely a living being, I approached it slowly, not because I was scared it would attack, but to take in the _glorious_ image, the once majestic, imposing and strong mountain lion had been reduced to shreds of skin, to bloodied ragged scraps of a being… a true _masterpiece_ I had created, with its broken and fallen limbs and blood covering the entire area, forming an exhilarating scent, I licked my lips and kneeled before the _insect_ before me, bringing my face close to his, it wasn't snarling or growling, or _anything_ anymore, it simply, like any weak,_ inferior_ being laid there just waiting for his inevitable fate, his unavoidable death. A truly _pathetic_ creature, completely defeated and crushed, no longer fighting back, all hope lost… _disgusting._

I sank my fangs deep into it, tasting it as it slowly began to die, I gnawed at its tender remainders of flesh, my fangs probing it deep, as my mouth filled with its burning scarlet juice of life, sending me into a total bliss, there was so much blood and I greedily gulped it down, still it found its way down to my shirt, soaking it with the heavenly fluid as slowly its eyes began to close and lose all their light.

Once full I turned to the animal and with my lips slick with blood I lapped at its tender face just like a rabid lusting dog and slowly its life drains away, its final whimpers turned silent as it drowns in a crimson death.

I sighed when done and took a step away from the animal, again to take in the view, but as I stood there, with my thirst quenched, and my demon happy, my senses cleared, and returned to_ almost_ normal, more heightened than before… farther from human, closer yet to vampire… but the picture wasn't as enthralling as before, as I stared my face changed into one of disgust and horror, and I remember as I looked down at my drenched clothes my mind began to race and disturbing images, flashbacks to be exact, filled my mind, clutching my head to keep the images out I sank to my knees gasping and panting, I struggled to get away, scrambling and crawling away, I slipped on a puddle of blood, coming face to face with the beast, my eyes wide with fear, I got shakily to my feet once more, and ran frantic trough the forest. I stopped, breathless, and gasping for air against a tree, my gasps turning into desperate and wild cries as I fell to the floor, my body rocking with the hard sobs coming deep within my chest.

I was disgusted, to say the least, at what I had become, a _monster_, a _vile, repulsive, **filthy**_, bloodsucking **_leech_ **

**__**

Umm… yea… hope you liked. This was very, well not very very but kinda, hard to write, luckily I found inspiration, on a song's lyrics, the song's called "Thirst for blood, hunger for flesh" I don't know who sings it nor have I heard it, I just came across the lyrics and they helped… a lot… so thanks to whoever wrote it.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

**I UPLOADED THIS AGAIN, its no different than before only those lines that go trough cause int he original format, on my computer, they are stars but for some reason they don't show here, anyways I just put them to show a change of timing/setting. **

_**Note: she's still extremely freaked about the whole hunting thing….**_

_**Nothing's mine.. Hope you like, I guess I'm trying to gain your forgiveness for the long absence, cause this chapters are LONG, this one's the longest, hopefully, so far, and I'm writing them as I go, so I think I'm writing pretty damn fast, I need to make an outline... **_

The cool mid-September breeze was soothing against my tear-stained face as I walked numbly towards my car, my mind, finally and thankfully blank, after much trying I rid of the disturbing images and racing thoughts that tore me inside. But too soon they returned, bringing back the shaking, the crying, the gasping, the slow dying of my tortured soul. No matter how many times I tried I couldn't escape this_ hell_, I was still caged inside the prison of my own mind, with no control. I sank to my knees as tears streamed down my cheeks, it was becoming painful, physically painful, and I couldn't breath, my lungs burned and I found myself struggling for air, but nothing, _at all_, my hands flew to my neck as I choked, desperate and scared my arms thrashed around violently in a futile attempt to grab on to something_, anything_ What was happening, was I dying, why?… how…? My lungs burned, _I_ burned, I felt as if on fire, burning, searing pain traveled trough my veins and I jerked and writhed on the floor, but not even like that could I escape the memories. I tried calling out for help, but the pain was too intense, I was alone and dying, doomed to die reliving the terrifying scene.

_Please, somebody…_

_Help me get trough this nightmare… _

_Please… anybody…_

* * *

The pain was so unbearable it had me passing out almost as soon as I had come to, every time I opened my eyes I would see a guy there, standing, pacing or sitting, once or twice I even found him crouching over me mumbling, and although I couldn't see his face, it was all a big blur, I knew if I could I'd find a worried look plastered there.

I had no idea how long I kicked and screamed and even now I don't know how much of what I saw actually happened for all I know it could've been a hallucination, I thought I'd seen the man there hold me to him and as the burning pain came, rock me softly and gently caress my back as I clutched on to his shirt. _**IF**_, and what a big if that was, why would he do that?.. He didn't make me feel scared, not that I had any space to feel anything but the pain, I figured he was trying to help me, but why hold me? Why go to such extremes as to soothe me? Maybe he was crazy? And I should run away from him?

After, on my moments awake, I tried to take in the guy's image, he was tall, little less than Issac so he must've been about 6'3", and brawny-looking, later I noticed his frosty pale skin and under that black as night curly hair laid a pair of big golden-brown eyes, a strong nose and thin pale lips, after more episodes like that the pain stopped, just as suddenly as it had come it went away, I dared not open my eyes afraid the burning would come back with any sudden move, but I could hear the guy pacing anxiously, and muttering to himself

"I promise you… I promise I promise…" he repeated over and over as if in prayer

"Shouldn't be taking so long…. She's a half-vampire, should've taken less time" he continued, his voice thick with worry

"C'mon Mirari, c'mon, I promised"

I opened my eyes to find the guy looking at me with a worried expression

"You're finally awake" he said breathing in a huge sigh of relief  
"Who are you" "And where are my clothes?!" I added as I jumped up from the bed and tried to cover myself with the quilt I had on, I only had underwear on. "Answer me. Who the hell are you?! Where are we?! And what did you do to my clothes?!" I demanded.

"Calm down," he said "you were covered in blood, I didn't think you'd be too comfortable being in bloody clothes for 3 days"

"3 days?! I've been here for three days?"

"Not exactly" he said, looking at my expression as he continued "It's been five" my eyes widen, five days?

"And you've been taking care of me the whole time" it wasn't a question, but he nodded anyways

Before I could ask him anything else he stopped me "There's a lake about ½ mile east, go wash up, I took the liberty of bringing you some clothes" he said handing me my book bag

"How..?" He smiled "I have my ways" he said, "I'll tell you everything once you return"

Something in him made me trust him and I obeyed walking out the room.

We were still in the woods, in a picturesque little cabin. I looked around "erhmm…which way is east again?" I asked embarrassed, I heard him chuckle which, for some unknown reason, made me smile "Behind us" he said, shouting back a quick thank you I left to get cleaned up.

* * *

The lake was beautiful, the water crystal clear, shining with the, unusual, sunny sky, the birds were chirping happily, and the whole area was open and secluded, away from everything, a paradise just waiting to be discovered, and together with the cabin a place worthy to be in a fairytale book.

Looking at such beautiful surroundings I thought of how great it would be to be here and share this… fairyland with Issac _Oh shit! _Issac, what was I going to tell him?.. What kind of excuse could I possibly come up with for disappearing off the face of the earth for five freaking days?! Shit was right, I was in for trouble, thinking of Issac I couldn't help but realize how worried he must've been, and what had happened between us, it hadn't even passed a week since then, but it somehow felt like a lifetime ago, I was still me, whatever happened to me didn't change that, but it somehow _wasn't _me anymore, not the same at least, shrugging off those thoughts I closed my eyes and sat on the floor, dipping my feet on the lake, the water was perfect, I threw the blanket aside and let myself fall to the lake, happy to be sinking, and letting the water carry me. I finally opened my eyes once I was back on the surface, floating on my back

_What the fuck?!_ I remember thinking only that as I examined my hands, I was… glowing, yes _glowing_, shinning, gleaming, shimmering, whatever you want to call it, the point is I was! Freaked out I hurried to get cleaned up, I needed to go back, something told me that guy knew what was going on with me, and I needed to have a little chat with him because _this_ was definitely _NOT_ normal.

I hurried to get changed and as I was walking my bra fell, _clumsiness, good, something normal_, I thought as I bent to pick it up, I caught my reflection on the water "Not normal" I said to my wine-colored eyes.

It had taken me about 35 minutes to get to the lake, walking, now seeing as every minute I found some new anomaly, I decided to run instead _oh boy_ it took me roughly one minute to get there, yes _ONE_ minute, I was fast before, that run would've taken me about 5 minutes, but _one,_ that was unbelievable. I was nothing but a blur running trough the forest.

I stopped running when I heard voices, it was the guy and some other guy

"I don't know who you're talking about" the guy said

"She was here, I can smell her" the other one said _Who was here?_ I thought, he couldn't have been talking about me, who would come looking for me? I didn't have anybody.

The voice of the other one sounded worried, I decided to step out thinking that maybe I could be of help.

As soon as I stepped out both males turned their heads my way, the guy smiled at me, and the other guy's eyes widened, as well as my own

"You two know each other?" My guy asked in a bored voice, like he really didn't care for the answer. I knew he already knew the answer, but decided to play his game I could learn a thing or two about him.

"Unfortunately" I said as I glared at the six-foot figure in front of me

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked him annoyed

"You've been missing for five days what do you think I'm doing?" I realized he was looking for me, and fought the urge to smile as something deep inside me burst with happiness.

"So? What do you care?" I asked him trying to keep the annoyance in my voice as I said so, but he saw right trough me, which made me glare, and continue with my thoughts instead

"You know I care" he proclaimed firmly _Of course you do Edward_ I thought with a scoff

_I don't want to play this game right now Mirari, you're coming with me, and better think of a good explanation to this _He thought as he walked towards me. Stopping dead on his tracks, a few feet in front of mehis eyes widened and he looked horrorstruck, immediately his expression changed to one of hate and spite as he turned to the guy and threw himself at him, I was stunned, why would he attack him? I didn't understand

"You did this to her didn't you?!" Edward roared, he turned to me, his expression twisted, and truly dangerous, it scared me making me gasp and instinctively take a step back bumping into a tree, seeing the horrified look on my face his expression softened and he got off from the guy lifting him with little effort and sending him flying.

"…Mirari…" he said, his voice pleading

"Get away from me!" I yelled, my body shaking with raw fear

"Mirari.. please" Edward pleaded again, his voice to the point of breaking

"I said get away!" I yelled again, I felt something leave my body as Edward went flying 15 ft in the air, and crashed down taking down some trees. He struggled to his feet, looking much like an ashamed and hurt puppy, he looked straight into my eyes and when I glared he turned and left running.

"Did I do that?" I wondered aloud

"Yes, it was all you Mirari" The guy said, sounding a bit proud, as if I had won an award instead of tried to, instinctively, kill my father.

"We need to talk, as promised" he said and motioned me to go inside.

* * *

"I'm guessing you know what I am" he said and I nodded

"Yes, I know you're a vampire, Edward wouldn't have attacked a human" I said, but remembered the night I went to his house and how I ended with a broken arm, "well most of the time, what I don't know is you name"

"I forgot" he said as he got up from the chair and extended a pale hand "name's Seth"

"Nice to meet you," I said as our hands met "and thank you for taking care of me earlier, but why did you do it?"

"Nice to officially meet you Mirari, you're welcome and it was a promise, to protect you"

"A promise, to whom?" I asked confused, who would ask for such a thing?

"Your mom"

"My mom's dead, besides why would she have any contact with a vampire?" I asked him glaring

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but you're wrong, I met your mom when she was still pregnant, and I guess she wanted something to remind her of her life in Forks because she befriended me, and as we grew closer she made me promise I would always take care of you. I'm a tracker, I wasn't always around but always checked up on the both of you regularly, that's it until you came here, it took me a little longer to find you, and soon discovered the Cullens were here as well, I decided to help you by being by your side rather than from the shadows as I've done all your life. The other day I followed you to the forest and saw everything, so I brought you were while you went trough the change" he said making me remember in sheer detail my first hunt

"You saw that?" I asked in a small, frail voice

"Yes, don't feel bad" he said "so you went a little wild, we all do sometimes"

"A little Seth?! That wasn't a little, I was complete monster, what I did was unforgivable" I said, my voice breaking

"Is this what I am now, is this a new me, a dark, evil me?"

"You're just a newborn, I was like that once too"

"I can't get rid of this…animal, can I?"

"No… but you can control it" I refused to believe him, how could I be so different?

"I don't want to be like that… that's not me!… right?. that's not me, tell me that's not me!" I continued crying dry tears

"…. It is you, it'll always be a part, no matter how much you want it not to" he said in a soft voice as he stroke my hair

"But you're going to help me right?" I asked, looking up at him

"Yes, just as I promised" he assured me smiling

"But that night still won't leave me and I can't do anything to escape the pain, the agony of remembering"

"You shouldn't try to escape it, they're a part of you now, and although it's hard you have to confront them and accept them" I nodded,

"What do you know about my power?" I asked him, changing the subject

"Well telepathy is from your father, but your power, from what I have noticed, is to absorb, to manipulate any nearby vampire's abilities, as long as they're on your range, that's why you can make them do what you want"

"That's kinda lame"

"Not when you're dealing with a vampire with abilities, that wants to kill you, and you got no weapons" he suggested

"Okay, so it's not THAT lame" I said smiling, in truth I never thought it was lame, I just wanted something cooler.

"Mirari it's my fault Carlisle discovered you" Seth said

"Carlisle" I gasped "I was supposed to meet him that day"

"Don't worry I called him"

"You what?!"

"I called him to explain the situation, don't worry, I made him promise not to say anything about your change yet"

"Oh, thanks then I guess, but how is it your fault"

"I can cloak my presence" I looked at him confused

"I can hide the fact that I'm a vampire, and you were absorbing that ability, and I wasn't with you that day"

"Oh, I get it"

The whole day I spent with Seth, getting to know him a bit, it turns out my mother was the one to convince him to become a "vegetarian", the poor guy didn't want to hunt people anymore, so he starved himself, but he was a greater threat like that, realizing that he decided to try it, and hasn't drank a drop of blood since then. He's "19", but in reality he's 68, 49 years of being a vampire. He was changed by a vampire called Matt, he just left him there, all by himself, later Seth hunted him down and killed him. Sounded like an interesting person, definitely someone I would want to be friends with.

We were sitting at the table, both lost in our own worlds, I was thinking how much I changed, not physically but how my mind seems much more violent, how I feel angry at having to go trough this.

"You know, I'm angry, I don't understand why me…there's rage inside me, and I can't get rid of it" I said thoughtfully

"Put it to good use" he said "Avenge your mother, kill the Cullens"

_**So like our new character?… Sorry it's crappy, I'm sleepy and it's really late, so buhbye. Another song inspired me, can you guess?... Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**_. **_Oh and be kind and review_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I wasn't sure on what I wanted to go with on this chapter hopefully you'll be happy with my choice, happier than me hopefully…**_

_**Nothing's mine!!**_

I laid in bed waiting to call Issac, I had already called him but I didn't get an answer, instead it went straight to voicemail "Mirari you're in for hell girl, where the hell were you?! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?!" You could hear him sigh in the message "…please Mirari… be safe… and please tell me nothing happened to you… And if this isn't Mirari, get off what are you doing listening to something that's not for you?" It made me feel guilty, but how the hell could I have known I was about to go trough the change that day. As I waited I started thinking about Seth, about what he had said, I couldn't help but think _Did he really mean it?_

"_Put it to good use" _he had said_ "Avenge your mother, kill the Cullens"_

"_What?" _I had replied astonished, _was he for real? _Yes, I wanted revenge, I wanted them to suffer, to torture them, to make them pay, but to **kill** them? Did I really want that? Did I even have the strength?

"_You're more than strong enough"_ He had said answering my unvoiced question _"Even I'm probably stronger than them, I'm quite young in vampire years"_

"_What… are you… saying?" _I had asked him breathless

"_Plain and simple M, Kill them, you want them out of your life don't you? Get rid of them then" _

I just stared at him, what was I supposed to do, how was I suppose to react to some guy, who had just saved my life, propose the idea of killing my family?

"_What are you saying?"_ I asked again, baffled

"_I'm a real skilled fighter, M, yes it's true you're very strong now because you're a newborn, but it's also true that **because** you're a newborn you're very unstable, and will have no technique while fighting, you will be sloppy, making a very easy target out of yourself, a very easy opponent, what I'm saying is I can teach you how to control yourself, your emotions and of course how to fight, and even what I can to help you understand control your ability" _Wow, it sounded nice, to be taught how to fight and control myself, to learn more about this ability, but did I really want to use it to kill the Cullens, but how else was I going to make them pay? I can't just hurt them, they'll recover as if nothing, I can't expose them, I would also be exposing myself and Seth, and I'd be killed by the Volturi, and according to what he had told me the Volturi** are** to be feared, I can't make them leave, that's not good enough. I felt like screaming, so many things were going trough my mind I was sure it wouldn't be too long before it exploded like a watermelon thrown a fifth floor.

"_You know you can think about it, you don't have to answer me right now"_ He said making me let out a big sigh if relief

"_I'll do that"_ I mumbled.

"_Think only what's best for **you** M, everybody else **doesn't **matter, **at all**" _He said as I walked away, somehow I felt as if I had missed some kind of hidden message but my mind was too busy to pay anything he said any mind.

"_Oh and don't worry about being near humans, I will be near you, so you'll be able to control your thirst, you won't hurt your little human **friend**"_ he added, I hadn't even thought about that, good thing I had him, if he was near me and I was absorbing his ability my vampire powers weren't so keen, not so good, the good thing is that my thirst wasn't, supposedly, not that I actually knew, so intense either.

I stepped into my car and drove to my house in a daze, I don't even remember ever seeing the road, my body automatically worked while my mind freaked.

I walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, with my curiosity peaking I took it.

_We need to talk M, call me as soon as you get home, my number is 360 374-5412 I've been worried_

_-Issac _

I quickly headed for the phonebutit wasn't there, I had no time to look for it instead I decided to just go upstairs and use the other phone. I dialed the number as fast as I could and settled on the bed.

15 minutes passed and I heard something revving, a car?… a truck?… a bike?… **A bike!** yes, I looked out the window and there he was, Issac on his bike, like a rock-and-roll god in all his glory with his leather jacket and breathtaking body, he was just turning the corner, I looked at him and I suddenly realized how much I had missed him, it was unreal how happy he was making me feel by just seeing him, definitely happier than I had been since my change. He parked in the driveway, just behind my dust-covered car, hey 5 days in the forest is bound to do that!, before I could stop I found myself flying down the stairs and rushing trough the door

"Issac!" I squealed, god did I sound desperate, poor guy had barely taken off his helmet when I threw myself at him

"Nice to see you too Mirari" he said smiling as he barely managed to catch me, with one hand!, is he strong or what?

"I missed you" I said, and my words couldn't hold any more truth to them, no matter how stupid and pathetic I thought giving in to this feeling was, I wanted to, I wanted him to know just how he made me feel.

"Me too, more than you know…" he said as I strained to turn my head up to see him, why did he have to be so tall?… it's really not healthy for my neck he stands a foot taller than my 5'5" figure. Deciding to give in to this feeling I reached for his lips and gently brushed mine against them in a tender kiss, Issac easily held me up and deepened the kiss, we pulled apart after a few seconds, both sighing.

"We need to talk, Mirari" he said as set me back on my feet

"yea, I know, come inside" I replied, defeat in my voice, I didn't want to have that conversation.

"Sit" he ordered when we walked into the living room, I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, This was _my_ house, what the hell?

"… _please?_" he added when he saw the incredulous look on my face, a big sweet foxy grin on his face, I felt myself melt and sigh dreamily as I drowned on his playful, soulful silver-gray eyes, their glint captivating and dazzling me.

"_Oh shit, maybe I have something in my teeth" _I couldn't help but laugh

"Don't worry you don't Issac" I said laughing, finally freed from his eyes' charm, he looked at me confused _"How did she…?"_ _Dang it._ I gave a little nervous laugh

"You just have that whole 'I have spinach stuck between my teeth' look" I said trying to keep my voice light, _was that even a look?_

"I guess" he said "But don't try to change the subject M, you have some explaining to do" he said in a stern voice, I sighed

"I do huh?" I said as I sat down next to him

"Like what were you doing and where were you for this past 5 days M?"

"Oh, just around"

"It was 5 days not one or two Mirari, do you have any idea how worried I was?! How many times I called and drove by in hopes you were back, I was just about to call the cops!"

_Wow! Was he **that** worried?_

"Explain yourself Mirari" he demanded, and even though I knew I had no right to feel irritated, I couldn't help but feel angry and aggravated by him, I know he did it because he cared but I didn't like to be questioned.

"Look Issac, I'm sorry you were worried, I really am, but I can't tell you anything. I changed a lot this past days, more than you could even begin to understand!" I said getting up, seeing the hurt and astonished look on Issac I decided to be less hard and a bit daring, that is after I took a big breath to build up the courage.

"This is who I am now, and if you want something with me" I said looking straight into his eyes "you're gonna have to understand that there are things I can't tell you, and that things like this week might happen again, you have to promise not to ask me questions I won't be able to answer, I get that this is too much and I totally understand if you don't wanna go trough that-" I was interrupted by his booming laughter, I turned to glare at him, I was making such a great speech, and he just ruined it. _Was I joke_ or something? "Stupid girl" he said suppressing his laughter. _What? Was I stupid for thinking he wanted something with me? Had I misinterpreted him?_ _Did he really not like me? _I was freaking out, scared I might have committed a horrible mistake

"I would never leave you" he said, his laughter dying, his tone full of promises I was eager to accept "Even though I might die of curiosity, of anguish and worry when, and _if,_ this happens again just like now I will be here, waiting for you. Maybe… I could even help you… if only you could trust me--"

"It's not that!" I almost yelled interrupting him, I couldn't take the hurt look on his face

"It's just… it's… complicated, I can't tell you even if I wanted, which I do, it's just… better this way"

"Don't worry" he said "I'll _always _be by your side, I promise" he said as he pulled me into his lap making me squeal like a little girl "didn't know you could be so fierce" he said playfully

"there's many things you don't know about me" I replied just as playful

"I want to know all of them things" he said seriously, like he was confessing a vital truth, I did nothing but smile softly at his words as he gave me a quick kiss.

"What are you doing to me Mirari?" he asked sighing

"I could ask you the same thing" I said as I cuddled up against his chest.

* * *

"Try this" Isaac said as I helped him cook, I wasn't sure how food would taste so I refused

"C'mon, it's not gonna be that bad" he said offering me the spoon "C'mon, you know you want it"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Okay okay" I ran to the sink as soon as I tasted it spitting the horrific substance out

"It can't be _that _bad" Issac joked

"Try it" I said as I rinsed my mouth, then I realized I could still _taste_ food! I'd never been happier to be able to taste salty soup. Issac quickly gulped down a glass of water and smiled at me

"I'll never try to make lentil soup again"

"Nah, it has good flavor it's just the salt, it said 1 spoonful, not 30" he shrugged his shoulders smiling

"Now what are we gonna eat?"

"Tuna?" I suggested

"Fine by me, I'm hungry"

After eating, cleaning up and lazing around in front of the TV, Issac had to leave, not without a long goodnight kiss and a promise to come see me the next day so we could spend all Sunday together.

I decided to meet with mom and talk to her a bit, I hadn't tried contacting her since she 'called' me that day in the hospital.

I sat on the couch with my legs crossed and took a few deep breaths to relax and clear my mind of the annoying _"if it's like sleeping would I even be able to do it now that I'm a vampire, is being able to sleep the same as taste?"_ thoughts, just as I felt myself drifting I called her

"_Mom"_ my voice whispered as my body and heart stilled, yes my heart worked, Seth had explained to be that I would never be a "full" vampire, maybe, not that anyone actually had heard of a half-vampire, but because I was one all my life, my vampire and human senses had always been mixed together and now with the "change" I just achieved more characteristics of a vampire, but would kept some of my human ones, like I just discovered taste, and they were just heightened, according to him, and his long _informative,_ (boring), explanation when I got to the age when humans died, my human abilities would die as well, like heartbeat, taste, and my eye color. In other word when I'm 90 I won't be a human anymore, maybe.

* * *

I drove as fast as I could back to that beautiful little cabin, my eyes glaring, the engine straining as I kept my foot on the gas, 85 _still not fast enough_… 90 _c'mon c'mon… _95_ just hurry! _A sharp turn on a street, an even sharper on the next and still felt I'd never get there, but finally I arrived at the forest, killing the engine and flying out of the car,not even bothering to close the door, I ran trough the forest, my heart beating furiously, my mind working overtime, trying to piece everything together,_ how could I have been so blind?! That's why he treats me like that! He knows and just wants me to trust him so he can do to me what he did to mom, break me!! _I arrived at the cabin, Seth was standing outside, seemed like waiting for me, breathing hard I stopped, putting my hands on my knees I tried to catch my breath, taking in gigantic gasps of air.

"What wrong M?" Seth asked concerned. I turned my head up, my eyes full of hate

"Teach me"

_**IMPORTANT! I have a question to my beautiful and oh so loved readers, tell me how do you want the Cullens to react to Mirari being Edward and Bella's daughter? How do you think they should do/think/say when they discover the truth? Tell me in a review, or message me, please, I need the help.**_

_**The area code on the phone number is actually from forks +nods+ believe me. I started writing this Thursday night at like 11 but I just stared at the monitor for about 2 hrs, my mind was absolutely blank then my brother started nagging me about using the computer so I quickly wrote like a draft, but only to a point, in like 10 min o.o (and I didn't even use most of it)**_

_**AGAIN, HELP ME, GIVE A FEW IDEAS.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**I was gonna wait a bit longer until I started writing, to wait for more people to review but I realized I would have to wait long and I don't wanna wait too long or I'll just won't wanna write so I wrote this though its shorter.**_

"_Teach me"_

"What changed your mind?" Seth asked as I tried to catch my breath, I didn't want to talk, I wanted to fight!

"Does it even matter?! Just fucking teach me!"

"M, calm down, okay I won't ask"

"Thanks" I said relieved, a slight smile on my lips

"Come at me"

"What?"

"Training starts now, c'mon attack me!" I nodded and threw myself at him, but he easily dodged all my attacks. I ran to him again and again but he dodged them all

"You're dealing with a full vampire here, that's just as strong if not stronger than you, and far more skilled M, attack me like you wanna kill me!" Seth instructed as he threw me off of him, countering the one attack that actually hit. I kept trying, trying to summon as much energy as I could and went straight to him, I heard a soft thump and then a groan _Yes!, I got him, _I was on top of him on the floor

"_No"_ I 'heard' him think just as I was about to punch him, I stopped less than an inch from his face both from the no and the look on his face, I don't know how to describe it except as weird, he stared at me, with such intensity I felt he was looking at my very soul

"Why'd you stop?" he whispered

"You thought 'no'" I whispered back, _why _was I whispering? Yes, it was that look, it made me feel weird, naked… pure in a way, no more secrets, no regrets, no hate, suddenly, as if realizing he was doing something terribly wrong, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, nothing, just your normal topaz vampire eyes, not even looking at me anymore

"Good job M" he said forcing a smile to his lips, switching places and getting up

"Thanks" I said as he helped me to my feet

"Let's keep practicing ok?" He nodded a bit distracted.

I kept throwing punches and kicks but nothing, very few actually hit

"You're too straightforward, you have to be sneaky!" Seth instructed a bit annoyed

"Excuse me if I like to be honest!" what was with the tone anyways, he's the one that offered to teach me, he should just shut it and teach

"Well not in a fight! Shit like that is gonna get your ass killed M! Now no more playing around!" _Wow, he's kinda_ _feisty_, but he was right, no time to waste "Right!"

We went at it again but I was no better _slam, thud, thump, _

"C'mon Mirari like you mean it!" he yelled exasperated

"But I can't! why would I attack you?!" It's not like I wasn't trying, but it was him, I couldn't, it was Seth. He sighed and loosened his stance

"Would you attack me like this?" he asked as he changed

"Gladly" I said as instinctively my eyes glared at Edward Cullen standing before me

The pure image of him made my heart fill with rage and I ran to him throwing punches and kicks faster and harder than ever, Edward/Seth grunting with every hit, no longer being able to dodge them just countering them

"Good, but you're still too straightforward, you have to come up with a plan, find your opponent's weaknesses, and use anything available to you, take in your surroundings!"

"I know!" I yelled exasperated, he was treating me like I wasn't trying, taking in a few breaths I let him attack me, studying his every response to my every move, discovering a pattern, I moved left he moved forward, I moved back he moved right and tried to kick me from the left…

I moved back and as expected he moved to the right and right before he tried to kick me I jumped into the air, both blocking the attack and breaking a log from a tree, instantly hitting him with it from behind

"A log?" he asked with a raised eyebrow I merely smiled "you said to make use of our surroundings" he smiled back

"Glad your paying attention" he said

"Of course I am, I wanna fight!"

* * *

A few weeks have passed since I came to Forks, and my life has changed extremely, I found my power, I met a great guy, who as foolish as I sounds I feel connected to, like we've always known each other, had my first kiss, hot might I add and which also led to me almost killing him, my first time hunting, met another vampire that is teaching me how to fight and control my abilities, not to mention being a great friend, since he's the only one I can talk to about anything about being a vampire, found a way to talk to my mom, and most importantly I found my family, I can finally get back at them for what they did to my mom, yep, life was going great, I was ecstatic.

Something odd happened a week after my change though, my stepfather, Ralph, called, I can't deny I was a little relieved when he did, he said he had to stay longer, but wasn't sure how long. It sounds like a normal call but I caught his tone, and the questions he asked, he actually sounded _worried, "nah, I'm crazy"_ I had dismissed it like that, nothing more than a trick of my imagination, until he hung up, I'm sure I heard him whisper a "Take care" just before the line went dead.

I kept training, seeing Issac, I kept talking with mom, and avoiding Edward. I had to be careful about what I did when Edward was around, he kept saying I was a vampire and blamed Seth for the change, nobody in his family actually believed him though, Alice hadn't seen anything remotely related, no hint of vampire thirst, no scent of vampire either, thanks to Seth and my ability, he was obsessed with me, that was it, oh if only they knew how wrong they were, only Carlisle knew the truth, only about being a vampire, but he had promised not to say anything, and as expected of the dependable and loyal head of the Cullen family he kept his word. I still had a bit of fun at his expense, though, making him mad by using memories of my mom. I didn't stop hating him, I just ignored him most of the time, I didn't want to tell him anything, didn't want to risk blowing my cover in one of my usual rampages, I needed to keep training, why waste energy I could use fighting? Speaking of fighting, training was great, I was improving quite a lot according to Seth, he didn't need to change into Edward to get me to throw mean punches, still it would never cease to work, Edward was definitely my favorite punching bag.

Ah, such a beautiful affair when Issac and Seth met, a truly beautiful scene… for a scary movie, the guys wouldn't stop throwing daggers at each other, a bit like the time with Issac and Edward but multiplied by 10000, and it would probably still come short, the air smelled of testosterone, suffocating, I had to fight the urge to run away. Issac told me he didn't trust Seth, Seth told me he didn't trust Issac, they both told me to stay away from the other, Seth was my friend, Issac was my… boyfriend, were we a couple?… the thing was that I couldn't leave either, they were all I had.

After that Issac started being a little distant, he seemed worried most of the time, I figured his family was having problems with his dad's side of the family, Issac's grandfather, dad's side, was a part of the Quileute community, something had happened concerning Quileute beliefs and his dad, he ran away, and settled in Forks where he met Issac's mom, but from what Issac has told me his grandfather keeps trying to contact him, and even though he doesn't want anything to do with Issac's dad he wants Issac to know more and even go live with him to LaPush. He agreed to see him, not to move, but soon stopped going, sick of his ridiculous supernatural stories he firmly believed _"He talks nothing but nonsense" _Issac had said _"Vampires?… Werewolves?… what else is he gonna throw in unicorns and fairies?" _He had said joking, I could only fake a smile, I didn't know about unicorns, fairies and werewolves, I might ask Seth later, but vampires were quite real. I shrugged off the Issac issue, he probably just needed space, and kept my mind on training.

* * *

"You have improved so much Mirari, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks, it was all thanks to you"

"That's true, I'm a great teacher then"

I glared playfully at him "You know you're supposed to say something like 'no, I can only make you do so much, everything else was all you' or 'I just helped a little'"

He looked at me, a look of confusion on his face "Why would I lie like that, now? We all know it was all me" he said playfully

"Why you conceited little person"

"Nah, great work M" he said smiling

"So you really think I'm ready to take them?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds

"… yes, I do" I smiled brightly, that was all I needed

"Well then Seth I think it's time for a family reunion" I said cheerfully.

_Time for atonement_

_**Time for atonement? ****that was from Code Geass R2 episode 14, the very last sentence at that, this was shorter because of three reasons, the first: I don't think the next part would flow that nicely, the second: I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger… sorry I'm evil, and the third: I don't like the way I wrote this chapter and don't want the next part to be like this… Review, be honest this was a bit crappy huh? I wrote it in 1 ½ hrs. new record. ****AND I wanna thank raeroochella**_ **_thanks dude! She asked in a review (not her exact words) if Seth was a shape shifter, well I hadn't thought that, his ability was to be lame, still kinda is, the thing was that he's a great fighter, that was his forte, but I decided that now Yea, our beautiful Seth IS a shape shifter (mostly for training purposes as you just read)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18**_

**Thanks to everyone that reads/reviews and adds me to their alerts/favorites!! (I just realized I've never thanked ya) also this is the longest chapter I've ever written AND also one of the fastest ones, and I'm posting it at an ok hour, not like the last ones like at 1-3 am.**

_"…I think it's time for a family reunion"_

"Are you sure?"

"You just said I was ready, I've been training for this this whole 2 months!"

"Fine" Seth said "Do you want me there?"

"Nah, I think I'm prepared enough, besides I don't want to subconsciously absorb your ability and y'know… be weak, but I would like you to go with me just until I burst trough the door, I want it to be a surprise"

"Count on it, when are you planning this though?" Seth asked

"Tomorrow night, I have a date with Issac later today so I gotta run, I'll come here when Issac leaves tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine" he grumbled, Ah, what was I going to with them, Issac and Seth still hated each other and neither approved of me spending time with the other, and Issac didn't even know what I did with Seth, in fact nobody knew, not him, thankfully not my stalker Edward, and not mom either, I've mentioned him, but I've never even said his name, how could I explain he's teaching me to fight and take revenge on the Cullens?

* * *

Issac is still acting strange, and he doesn't want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering him, I've asked him over and over again, he's making me worry, he's usually a very open person, but lately he's been too quiet and that is NOT like him. But no matter how much I worried about Issac I had to get it out of my mind, I had a family reunion to plan.

.

I ran to the forest to meet up with Seth, tonight was the night.

We walked slowly side by side, and finally there it was, the majestic Cullen mansion, it hurt to see it, I guess the first time I'd been there was different, I didn't feel anything like this. Here was the place where many of my childhood dreams took place, where all my childhood I wished to be, I felt Seth's hand on my cheek

"You okay?" he asked in a concerned voice_ Of course I was, I would finally take revenge… I would finally walk those hallways that haunted my mind, were they as beautiful as I imagined them, did they scream of love and affection like in my dreams?_

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just… hard y'know, I always wanted to be in this house, I would always dream of it" I confessed drying the tears "I just never imagined it would be this way" I gave a bitter laugh "As a little girl I always thought they would walk any day trough the door with a million gifts and hugs, and we would come live here… happily ever after" I scoffed at how naive I was.

"It's not too late to turn back y'know"

I took a deep breath "No, it's time… besides I wanna see if the house is anything like I imaged, I didn't get to get a good look last time" I said with a smile, how much it hurt, I didn't want to do it like this, but I couldn't leave my mom's death like that, besides they knew and still didn't care, they weren't the nice vampires I had thought, they were evil cruel beings who deserved a punishment.

We walked to the front door

"Ready?" He asked, I couldn't find my voice, I settled on nodding "Remember how to control your ability?" Another slight nod "I'll be off then" he said and hugged me tight, "Be careful Mirari" he said as he ran away. I took another breath, no time to waste, I was completely on the radar now, they would come look any second now.

I kicked the door down, immediately 7 vampires surrounded me, a glint from anger, to annoyance, amusement, surprise and hatred in their eyes

"Why, you didn't all have to come greet me" I said with an innocent smile that was anything but. "But since you're already here, why don't you sit, we-"

"What are you doing here Mirari?" Edward demanded

"Y'know Edward it's not polite to interrupt your guests" I said in the same innocent voice as I walked over the broken door now on the floor towards the dining room, but Emmett stepped in front of me, I looked up at him bored "Move aside"

"No, what makes you think you can just barge in here like that?!"

"Ooo scary, how exactly are you gonna stop me Emmett, I'm nothing but a mere human girl"

"You're no girl!" I raised an eyebrow "I mean you're no human girl, don't you think we can smell you, you're a vampire just like us!"_ And…?_ "…That means Edward was right" _There you go_ "Wow Emmett you're such a smart boy, you deserve a treat, don't you think so Edward?" I said looking at them, a murderous face on all the siblings, a smile playing on my lips

"Oh Edward why are you mad at me?, is your family that didn't believe you" A look of hurt took over his features, I flinched at the sudden change, feeling a little guilty

"You're right"

"But Edward, she wasn't a vampire, there was nothing saying she was! Nothing! How could we have believed you when everything we saw pointed otherwise?" Alice pleaded

"… Because I'm your brother"

"Hate to interrupt such a _beautiful_ family moment, but I came here to talk… about my family"

"What makes you think we care about _your_ family!" yelled Rosalie

"Ouch, that hurt" I said mockingly placing a hand over my heart, my voice 'broken'. The truth was that it really did hurt, had the blonde bimbo forgotten my and her family were one and the same?

"I'm gonna make hurt a lot more than that you… rude child!" I raised an eyebrow, _rude child_, was that the best she could come up with? I had expected far more from her.

"As much as I would love to kick your ass, I can't, at least not yet."

"As if you could!"

"Don't tempt me, unless you want that tiny neck to be missing a head Rose" she just glared at me, and was going to say something back but one look at my face and she stopped, afraid, I know, I wasn't just barking, I _was_ gonna bite.

"Well go on sit" nobody moved "I said _**sit!!**_" I yelled, immediately their bodies moved towards the dining room and each sat on a chair, all with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry to have to use this power, I really am, but I need you seated"

"Seeing as we've lost control over our bodies, can you tell us what you came here for Mirari?" asked a calm Carlisle, did anything faze this guy?

"Simple" I said smiling "Revenge" Every single vampire glared at me, even the calm Carlisle, Esme, she looked more disappointed than mad, as did Edward, I glared back at him, why was he looking at me with pity in his eyes? It was making me go mad, what did he have to be disappointed about?, only a father had that right, and he had left! He had no right to judge me!

"Edward, get up" I ordered, he got up and kept looking at me, his eyes full of understanding, of compassion, as if he knew absolutely everything I was feeling, but Jasper was the empath, "Stop looking at me like that!" I demanded "Besides, Edward-daddy I'm here to collect payment, and yours is overdue 18 years!" I declared as I threw a punch at him

"You bitch, you psychotic bitch, leave my brother alone!" _Now **that's** more like the Rosalie I know_, not that I actually knew them, but from what I knew, makes sense, no? well neither does my life.

Edward just stood there, he took the punch and although his plan had been to take the punch and stand his ground, not move an inch he hadn't expected it to be so hard and he actually fell back a few steps. I turned to Rosalie and glared at her, she tried to do the same but couldn't stand her ground and soon turned away, smirking I walked towards her, I tilted my head to the side, realizing what I could do I began to turn away, her eyes filling with hope and relief I hadn't done anything, oh how wrong she was, I turned around full circle and slapped her, blood flying as her head flew the other way, she grunted and coughed in protest blood tainting her teeth and running down her throat, putting in my most innocent face I sweetly tilted her chin up and smiled at her fear-filled eyes, everyone else kept struggling to move, Edward on the other hand kept still, unsure on what to do, I didn't know what made him doubt, I didn't care as long as he didn't get on my way I was happy, "You know what Rosalie, you're really not as perfect as you think, sure you're beautiful, but that comes with being a vampire, you're not even smart, your power? What power?" I laughed "you're a pathetic, selfish, useless being, you're really nothing special, because you hate being a vampire you don't appreciate the beautiful abilities we have, we're powerful, you're too afraid to explore this power, in fact all of you are, since I became a vampire I feel powerful, and power together with training is an unstoppable, invincible tool"

"oh and don't you ever call me a bitch, I might get mad" I added as I walked over to the frozen-still Edward, what was with him anyways? His sister's blood almost spilled over him, and he just stood.

"Hey Edward! Remember me? Yea I'm here to kill you" he ignored me, "hey don't ignore me" for some reason that hurt me so much, I punched him over and over, still he did nothing but grunt at the pain

"What did we ever do to you?" asked Alice in a very low voice, just as small and frail as she looked. Ah she wanted me to spell it for her huh. "Not to me to my mom… you're the reason she's dead, all of you killed her!" I said as I turned to face her, turning my back at Edward

"Honey calm down. We can talk about this" Esme suggested, but how were we going to talk about what they did to her calmly, that was impossible

"Sorry _granny_, it's too late now" she looked confused, why didn't they accept it already, they knew! Why couldn't they stop playing?!

"We don't know your mom!" Emmett hollered, that did it

"Bella, Bella _Swan_ ring a bell?!" I yelled mad and frustrated, soon came everyone's gasps of surprise,

"Bella's dead" Alice said to herself

"Like you didn't know!"

"We haven't seen her since we left Forks 18 years ago" Emmett said lost in thought

"Stop lying!!… she told me, she told me how you went looking for her in Phoenix!" That's what made me change my mind, what she had just told me. "She told me how you people looked for her and told her you wanted her back, she was pregnant at the time, I could _see_ it happen, I could _feel_ everything every single one of you felt as you deceived my poor mother, the raw desire to see her suffer, the pleasure toying with her brought!… I could see her face, feel her happiness, see the excitement in her eyes, she never had that glow with just me, only when she talked of _you_!!" This was getting harder, why was I saying all this they already knew it, they were making me say it and suffer. "You" I said pointing at Alice "'We'll only stay for one month though' you had said, she then had _pleaded,_ she had _begged_ for you to wait until her daughter was born... and you remember what you said?" I waited, no response, it tore my heart to be saying this, but it hurt more how they wouldn't accept it, they just sat and listened enjoying as my heart broke, I took a deep breath to keep the tears in

"'You'd have to get rid of _it_' you had called me an it, and I could see your smile, I could feel the evil thoughts your face portrayed, the pleasure you felt as mom's smile faded, as her mind filled, as her heart shattered" treacherous tears spilled "And you know what hurts? She had actually thought about it, she had actually _considered_ getting rid of me, me, her own daughter, she was willing to kill me because you had said that! What kind of mother does that?!" I was breaking, _they_ were breaking me "But it's not her fault y'know, it's yours, what kind of beasts would do something so horrible?!" I yelled, pure hurt and hatred in my voice "you remember what place you told her to meet you? The ballet studio, the place where she almost died, where you _saved_ her, guess you couldn't let your little pet die huh?… Well she went, and there stood Edward, she begged again to let her keep the baby, you should know this or maybe Edward didn't tell you to keep the pleasure of the memory all for himself, he called her a liar, he demanded how she could move on so fast, but mom said everything, she explained everything, and he said he didn't want her or the baby, 'it's be as useless and pathetic as you' and with that he left, my mom crying on the floor, her soul deceived and broken once again" My vision was blurred now like looking trough a foggy window, just like I did all my childhood, waiting for them to arrive, they never did.

"Calm down dear, we would _never_ do anything like that" Esme said, her voice caring and motherly, how I had craved that voice when I was a little girl, I refused to hear, they weren't going to toy with me anymore! I had come here to do something, that was what I was going to do, I ran to Edward and threw myself at him, he wouldn't move "C'mon attack me, fight back! Or do you want to die like this?!"

"Bella's dead" he whispered, what? When was he going to stop this game?!

"Stop acting like you didn't know! Like you weren't planning to destroy me too!"

"Why would I do that?!" Edward demanded, what? Stop it! Stop playing!

"Stop the games!" I couldn't hold the tears anymore and they streamed down my cheeks nonstop, my knees gave in and I fell to the floor. I kept telling myself to stop, I had to control myself if I lost control of myself I would have no control over my power either _Stop crying, stop crying!!_ my mind wouldn't listen "stop denying me!" with that they broke free and instantly surrounded me, I couldn't think of anything, I could feel Jasper trying to calm everyone by sending waves of serenity around, but not even he could do anything, I cried and cried "Please, please stop denying me, just stop, I can't take it anymore!" I pleaded, and to my utter surprise they didn't try to kill me, they comforted me, and more tears spilled, Edward was the only one not with me, he was in front, immobile

"you wanna kill me? that's fine, just stop acting like I'm not your daughter!!"

"What?" he asked with wide eyes, I didn't care anymore, they knew, he knew who I was, and he was still denying me, he was still playing! "I told you don't deny me!" I shrieked and threw myself at him, why couldn't he stop?! I hit him over and over, he hugged me "Get off!" I demanded as I cried and hit on his chest "No" he said calmly as he rocked my and his body with his tearless sobs. I looked up and even trough my blurred vision I could see him, his jaw tight, his eyes distant and dark, he was in pain. I was glad. He deserved to be in as much pain as I was, if not more. He deserved to die and I had failed. Still I was _happy_, I felt content even if it was just pretend, even if he really didn't care.

"Someone's coming" said Rosalie, Edward tightened his grip on me, almost protectively

"It's him" he said "the vampire that changed Mirari" _what?_ were they talking about Seth?

"He didn't change me" I said, _wait they didn't know?_

"I was born, just like any other human being, and I went trough the change on my own"

"those days you were missing"

"Yes"

"Have you fed?" asked Edward

"yea, _before_ I changed" they looked confused, it was a bit cute, I wasn't mad anymore, I felt light and fluffy, happy even. I smiled

"I don't know why either, but it seems I'm not a full vampire, I've never been a complete human either, I _grew_ into one, that's the best way I can put it… Seth's a good guy, he saved me, I was done hunting and I went trough the change, he took me somewhere safe and… trained me"

"He trained you to kill us!"

"…" what could I say? That was true, but I had wanted to kill them, I still do… don't I? _I still do_ I realized sadly, I took a deep breath and tried to summon all the anger from before, it wasn't as hard as I thought, I shoved my father away, it was so hard, I felt protected and loved in his arms, I felt like a scared little girl safe in her dad's arms as they went trough a haunted house. He looked surprised and hurt

"Get off of me" I said just as Seth came into view, I went to him

"What are you doing here? I don't need your help"

"I'm sorry" what was he talking about? then I saw them, 5 of them, all with deadly pale skin, blood red eyes glowing trough the shadowed face hidden under the hood of their cloaks, _Volturi_

"You tricked me!" they were here for the Cullens, and Seth knew! He had trained me to help him!

"No! they would've killed you, I cant have them kill you Mirari!… I promised-"

"My mom, I know"

"No, you" he said "That day" he declared making me remember the day I woke up, he kept muttering 'I promise' he turned to look at me, with sorrow, regret and something else I couldn't quite describe

"No, Seth, this was all you, I can protect myself" I turned to the vampires

"You're not getting them"

"We have a job to do, and nothing's going to stop us" the tallest one said as they walked towards the Cullens.

"I said no!" I punched him "Look alive Cullens!" I quickly pinned him to the wall and took out a lighter I had on my pockets, I had come prepared

"Goodbye" I said as I flickered on the lighter and let the flame reach him and devour him, his screams piercing trough the night sky

"Mirari the lighter!" yelled Emmett as he kept a firm grip on a vampire on the floor

"You should be better prepared" I said as I threw it at him

"Well, we don't normally kill vampires on a normal basis" he replied as yet another vampire was set on fire, this time by Edward, next it was Alice, but there was one missing, where was he?… He came from behind me biting my shoulder and tearing at the skin "Fuck!" immediately Edward and Seth took him off of me and while Carlisle took a look at my wound there was another fire followed by yet another screamer.

"I'm fine" I said taking my shoulder back

"Thank you" said Edward "You could've attacked us with them and probably would've won"

"We _would've_, no doubt, but don't flatter yourself, I didn't do it for you, your death is going to be _my_, and _nobody else's_ doing!" I said as I walked to the door

"Wait" Edward said grabbing my arm "you're not leaving, you have explaining to do" I glared at him "Remove your hand" he did as told, nobody could fight this power "besides I don't have anything to explain to _you_" "You're my daughter" my eyes widened, _now_ I was his daughter?, what about all those years?! I ran back and grabbed his neck "Don't you _ever _call me that!" I said as I left him drop "You're just the piece of _scum_ that left my mom" I told him as I walked trough the door frame, door was still on the floor, leaving the warmth of his arms behind, going back to the cold lonely world I belonged.

**Hehe… blonde bimbo… anyways What I liked about this chapter was that I don't think there are many like it in the other stories like this, it wasn't your usual reaction, or situation, I might be wrong though, so yea. Hopefully you understood the reason she changed her mind so suddenly, my analogies were a bit weird, but I think they got my point across. This chapter was very important to me so you people that never review please do so on this one. Well have a great weekend I know I won't!! (sucks)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER 19**_

_**sighs I am SO relieved you liked the last chapter, I was So worried u wouldn't, also I HAVE 200 REVIEWS!! clears throat thanks for the reviews. **_

I ran towards my house, desperately fighting the urge to go back to the warmth and protection of my father's arms, on those few seconds he embraced me I finally felt whole. I longed for that feeling, but even if they could forgive, which seeing after they didn't tear me to shreds when they broke free, instead they comforted me, I think they would, had they been honest. Even that way, I couldn't forgive them, I could forgive them for leaving _if_ they hadn't known, I could forgive them _even_ if they _had_ known, but still had left for our protection, but to deny me? To play with my mom's feelings? No, that I could _never_ forgive. Still I _didn't want_ to want to kill them, but I did, I didn't want to _feel_ this, but I did, I didn't want to be filled with this _hatred,_ this _anger_, I just wanted a family that cared and loved me, one I wouldn't have the urge to kill… one that wasn't full of hypocrite monsters… I just wanted to be normal, to go back to being that innocent, naïve little girl who would wait on the porch every day, waiting for her family to whisk her away to true happiness, _complete_ happiness, even though back then mom hadn't told me anything about them, I always imaged, and when she finally talked about them part of me was happy, the way she talked about them, they were good, exactly how I had imagined them all my childhood, but the other part was enraged, disappointed, if they were so good, why had they left her? Why hadn't they even looked for her? Now I know they did look for her only to toy with her and break her further, then why did mom still love them?… why did mom still love him? Even after he didn't want me? Why were they always more important than me? What was wrong with me that I couldn't bring her happiness? My mind filled with a million questions as my tears fell on the ground, I came to a sudden stop when I saw a bike parked on my driveway_, Issac_.

He immediately saw me, and for the first time there wasn't a smile on his face, he ran to meet me and took me in his arms as I broke down, I was sure I had no more tears to shed, apparently I was wrong, they teamed up with the rain as they both soaked his shirt making it cling to his toned chest

"thought you might need me" he said in a soft voice as he lifted me up and carried me inside, he placed me on the couch and ran upstairs bringing back towels and blankets, I quickly dried myself while Issac sat down next to me, once dry he pulled me to his chest,

"What happened?" he asked as he hugged me, when was I going to stop crying?! The tears ran down freely no matter how hard I tried to push them back. He shifted so we were face to face "would you please tell me what happened Mirari?" My tears stopped briefly only to be replaced by a pathetic series of hiccups

"My dad" I whispered

"He's back? What did he do?" he asked, the softness of his voice replaced by harshness

I shook my head "Not Ralph, my real dad"

"You found him? When? Who is it?" he asked, should I tell him? I trusted him, but to reveal myself? Long before my mind made a decision my heart had, the words flew out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them

"Edward Cullen, he's a vampire and so am I, and his family" _shut up Mirari!_ "and he left my mom, and I tried to kill them, but Seth, Seth betrayed me, he tricked me, he wanted me to take care of the Cullens so he could give them to the Volturi, to protect me or so he said, but I don't wanna hate them!" I declared, my voice desperate and too fast "my dad hugged me Issac, for the first time I felt my dad's arms surround me! And I felt happy, safe but…" I turned my teary eyes up to look at him, pleading for him to understand, to not leave me "Issac?" did he think I was a freak, was it a mistake to tell him? "So… you're a… vampire…?" he breathed

"Yes" I replied nervously

"you drink blood?" he asked, his voice blank

"I've only drank once" I said defending myself, trying to convince both him and myself I wasn't a monster

"whose?" he asked in a hard voice with a hint of sadness to it

"no ones!… an animal's"

"but you had a mom, right, or was that a lie?"

"No, it's true, I'm… half-vampire, my dad's a vampire"

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded "vampires can have kids?"

"no, but still I'm here, I don't know how, a miracle, that's what mom called it"

I told him everything, being a vampire, the fight with the Cullens, training with Seth, he wasn't so keen about that, even about my mom talking to me, little by little his voice came back and he even started asking questions on some things, genuinely interested, I was glad he wasn't scared or disgusted at me

"So you're okay with everything?" I asked him

"It's a bit farfetched"

"You don't believe me?"

"no, it's just… look I'm just trying to take in the fact my girlfriend's a vampire" _Girlfriend? _wow, was that what I was to him?

"You _are_ my girlfriend right?" he asked after seeing the look on my face, I smiled and leaned in to kiss him "I'll take that as a yes" he said smiling, all my worries disappearing as we settled in a comfortable silence

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly, I turned to look at him a bit confused

"'bout what?"

"I'm sorry I've been distant lately, grandpa's asking me to go live with him down to LaPush again" he said "hey since vampires are real, do you think werewolves are too?" he asked grinning

"Nah, that'd be too many monsters in the world" I said smiling

"You're not a monster Mirari" he said in a hard voice, I gave him a thankful smile

"Anyways, werewolves?… now _that's_ farfetched!" I joked

"And vampires aren't?" he smiled "you know a good thing about this?" I shook my head "No matter how old I get, I'm always gonna have a young, hot girlfriend by my side" he said grinning, I smiled back faintly, it was true, I wasn't going to age, and he was, but no we weren't talking about a life commitment here, it was just a teen romance… right? At least I hoped that was all it was, for his sake more than mine.

After about 2 hours he had to leave, I walked him to the door, my mind filled with doubt that maybe this wasn't right, what if for whatever reason I went trough another 'growing period' and I'll want to drink his blood? Part of me didn't want him to be near me, I cared about him too much but was too selfish, I couldn't keep myself from him.

"Hey Mirari" Issac said softly looking straight into my eyes "I don't care what you are, it doesn't matter… you are Mirari Swan, my sweet, beautiful, stubborn girlfriend" '_it doesn't matter'?_ "maybe right now it doesn't, I'm fed and am still part human, what about later…?" I said my voice troubled

"You will _always_ be Mirari, remember that" he said confident,

_I wish I could believe that. _I remained silent, Issac leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back a bit hesitant at first, part of me regretting having told him, how would our relationship change?, but his lips moved faster and I soon forgot about everything but the warmth his lips brought, and was more than happy to keep the fervid pace. We pulled apart, and he walked out into the night,

"Remember I promised I would always be by your side" he reminded me just before he drove away. Smiling I decided to take another 'trip' to see mom.

* * *

"_Hello Mirari dear" _I still felt strange every time I saw her, or what I thought was strange, not like I had a lot of experience being inside my mind, _she,_ the word 'mom' couldn't come out of my lips when I was with her, or rather I wouldn't _let _it out, it felt… dirty, like somehow it lessened the view of my mother, I simply stopped using it to prevent the uneasiness it brought.

Now that I was more skilled, and no longer afraid, at least not as much, of my own mind I could image something and it would appear, of course it was hard and she did it mostly instead of me, she 'imagined' a living room, and suddenly we were, or rather it was here. I sat cross-legged on the couch while she sat straight in front of me, her chair angled towards me, we talked for what felt like hours, I could never tell the time here, I talked, she listened, and for once I was actually almost completely comfortable with her, I still got that eerie feeling at times but it wasn't as strong, it was a normal, as normal as can be expected of my not-so-normal situation, mother-daughter talk. We fell into silence, I was lost in thought, but not so much as to not notice the fact she didn't try to break it, it wasn't like her to let silence last no matter how comfortable, I shrugged it off, content with having more time to organize my thoughts before I asked.

"Mo-" I stopped "can I ask you a question"

"Sure dear" she said smiling warmly at me, somehow it didn't bring any comfort

"Why… why didn't you tell me about the Cullens 'visit' before? How come you still loved them even after that?…" I asked in a hurry "… even after they told you to get rid of me…?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper

"That's more than one question" she said smiling, I looked at her in disbelief, I was pouring my heart out and she was joking?

"Honey, I told you I'm sorry" she said, not even sounding sorry

"_sorry! _sorry doesn't cut it, sorry is for when you threw my Batman figurine out by accident, not when you pondered the idea of killing me!" How could she act so calm about it was unnerving.

"I was stupid and in love!, I told you recently because I just realized how wrong I was, how it affected you, and I was angry!, angry they made me hurt you!, I told you because you met Seth, because he offered to teach you, because you were going to become strong, and you did!, and you could destroy them like they did me!" I was appalled, had she just said what I thought she said? Did she ask me to get revenge? _Bella Swan_, eternally in love with Edward Cullen asked me to _kill _him, me his own _daughter_? Slowly as my horror subsided I realized she had said Seth, I never told her about him, not even his name, much the less what we did together.

"How do you know about Seth, how do you know who he is, I never talked to you about him" I demanded

She chuckled, a dry humorless sound "Honey I'm inside your mind, I can see what you see" she replied calmly but I still caught the fear she might get caught in the lie, she did

"You told me that wasn't possible" I looked at her when suddenly everything she said finally clicked together. I gasped

"So you finally figured it out huh?" she asked

_**Sorry it took longer than I thought, I didn't start Sunday like I said, I read Twilight and New Moon instead, and as always I cried on New Moon, u'd think that would stop after the 5th time, but no…. i go ahead and cry**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER 20**_

"_**Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan… just the barest hint of scandal, not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed"- Edward to Emmett (Midnight Sun) I haven't the slightest idea why I put this here… maybe cause I didn't anything else to say… **_

_**NOTHING'S MINE!!**_

"_So you finally figured it out huh?" she asked_

"Who are you?!" I demanded as she suddenly changed into somebody else, her olive skin changing into a chalky white, her eyes into a menacing blood red, her hair changing to blond and running straight down to her back, her face, just like any vampire's, perfect, angular and refined but I couldn't find them beautiful in any way.

"I asked who you were!" I yelled, she turned me, her eyes hungry, ominous, it took a lot for me not to look away

"I'm not Bella"

"I asked who you _were,_ not who you weren't!" her face remained still, her expression unreadable

"My name is Dawn, and let me tell you Mirari I'm very disappointed you couldn't kill the Cullens, Seth was right for coming to us"

"Seth? What does he have to do with anything?"

"well honey, he brought the Volturi to get the Cullens right? The poor guy thought we were going to kill you if he didn't help us get them" she laughed

"He knows about you?" I asked her, stunned

"Oh no, he doesn't know I was messing with your mind, he wouldn't have agreed to help us if he knew you were in any danger, pathetic, he could have climbed so high, instead he chose to stay down here with you" she sneered in disgust. "such a shame he's about to die"

"What?" the were going to kill Seth, no! I couldn't let that happen, I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt "Why?!"

"Let go of me!" she yelled as she threw me off "He didn't stop you when you killed those vampires, that makes him a traitor, he didn't keep his word"

"Why do you want the Cullens?" I demanded, but she just ignored me instantly appearing beside me and twisting my arm

"Ahh..!" I cried out in pain, she let go of my arm and walked around to face me, I tried hitting her but I couldn't move at all "Don't bother trying" she said "My power is such a marvelous thing, I have power over you, and this" she said waving her hand around "as long as I'm inside you I'll control you" she laughed "But since I'm nice I'll answer your question" she said as I struggled harder and harder to move to no avail, she chuckled a low, dry menacing sound "Aro has always felt a little envy towards Carlisle's coven, he's ecstatic for him, but some part of him wishes he had that too, he would so much enjoy having Alice and Edward at his side! Hoping they would slip he sent us to monitor them, we knew about your mother Bella Swan, we saw everything happen, when they left, your mom left soon after, we followed her, she was human, what if she said something?, the decision had been made to kill her… until it was discovered she was pregnant, we were all astonished, how was that possible? We had never heard of such a case, we decided to keep her alive only because of that child, you, we had people watching your every move-"

"Seth" I breathed interrupting her, the knife of betrayal piercing trough me "like I was saying we had people watching your every move until Seth became more involved with your mother, he had been around since before you were born, but started to actually take care of you since you were about 3, when he discovered the spies and killed them, we still had 'people' watching you but they were more careful to not get caught by him, you see the pathetic vampire felt attached to you!" she laughed "anyways, the official reason is that the Cullens are being pursued now for having broken that rule 18 years ago, plus having killed those vampires that were sent for them, but not now, we'll wait for the perfect moment to attack, and you, I don't know what they want with you… and now we'll never know" she said as a fire appeared in front of me, I was scared, I kept thinking of a way I could possibly defeat her but I couldn't move, I was desperate, they were going to kill both the Cullens and Seth, I couldn't let that happen

"You know, I am a little sorry for having made such stories up, nothing I said as Isabella was true, I just thought you should know before you die, so you don't die hating the Cullens, they never knew of your existence" she said as if trying to comfort me, I just glared at her_, great! _now I was going to have to apologize to them, if only I could get out of here I gladly would, then it hit me, "…_you just have to concentrate, this is __**your**__ world after all" _she had said when we first met here, no matter how powerful she was, she couldn't control me here, in _my_ world. It was worth a try. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard, trying to free myself of this invisible hold. It wasn't working, I could feel the heat of the flames approach me, threatening to devour me, but I didn't give up, with my eyes closed tight I tried again, this time I felt my hand move, I quickly jumped out of the way of the fire, just in time. Dawn looked at me dumbfounded, she couldn't believe I had done that, she let the fire die with a snap of her fingers "you're good" she said and changed positions almost as if waiting to attack , I realized she was, she was going to fight me.

I could barely get a hit, she blocked most of my attacks, she threw me away from her over and over and every time I stood I felt weaker and weaker "You're just a baby Mirari, you're not strong enough to save them" she said as she kicked me on the floor "You're weak" another kick "Yes you're special in a way, but I guess that doesn't mean you're strong… you're pathetic and weak" she sneered with another kick

"No" I croaked out "No, I'm not I'm going to save them, so get out of my mind!" I yelled struggling to stand up. I walked shakily towards her trying to punch her, I ran around her and readied my claws, she just laughed amused "This is_ my _world and I want you _out!_" I yelled as I made fire appear behind her, it took her by surprise and she walked straight in, letting the flames consume her, reducing her to nothing but ashes. I fell to the floor relieved.

I felt something pull me hard, like a tornado sucking me in, and suddenly I was on my couch, in my house, in my body, still sitting cross-legged.

I couldn't help it, I cried, I cried tears of happiness, nothing about the Cullens was true! They never knew about me, I've never been so happy before, but as the joy faded revulsion, wretchedness, self-hatred settled in… I had tried to kill them, and they didn't even know why… I hated them… but no, I realized, I never hated them, I just blamed them, it was easier to fool myself to justify my actions, but the truth was I was just so… _angry, _and so very sad for having lost mom and they were the easiest thing to blame, and what she had done, it just pushed me over the edge, I snapped. It didn't mean I wasn't angry still but I couldn't let them die. And Seth?, Seth had made a stupid choice but because he cared, I knew he did, the way he looked at me, how he tried to protect me, I knew it was true, Seth Hunter truly cared for me, and there was no way in hell I was going to let anybody, no matter who or what they were harm him, or any of the Cullens, the Cullens mostly because I felt guilty, but it was still the same, I had to warn them, I had to make an effort to save them.

I hopped off the couch and got in my car, I drove away in a hurry, I didn't think how they would react to seeing me there, but I didn't care, I had to warn them they might get killed, I didn't care about my fate at the moment. I arrived at the house my car screeching to an abrupt stop, in the middle of their lawn, I'd apologize about that too, before I could even step out of my car I found 8 vampires surrounding me, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were the closest to me, a few feet behind stood Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, at the very back, standing on the steps were Edward and Seth. I could've fallen to my knees when I saw him, he was okay, the Cullens hadn't killed him, neither had the Volturi or anything, he was here and he was safe. But the relief didn't last long, I had to face them, explain why I tried to kill them and tell them they were going to be killed, unless we did something.

"I need to talk to you" I said

"it it's like that last talk we had, I'd rather skip it" Rosalie said, while she and Emmett walked back inside

"Wait!" she stopped but didn't turn

"… I'm sorry… " I whispered, she turned to look at me along with Emmett "… I… I shouldn't have done that, it's just… I was so mad, and I was… tricked… I was tricked into thinking you had done something…"

"Mirari" Rosalie said "was everything you said a lie?" she asked, her face incredibly comforting

"… no… but the lies…I didn't know they were lies" Edward walked up to me then, he stood within arms reach in front of me, I kept my arms firmly on my sides to fight the urge to hug him tight. He looked at me, his face kind, gentle, _loving_ "… are you really my daughter?" he asked his voice soft and pleading, I couldn't find my voice, I swallowed hard, but still nothing, I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears, and I nodded "… yes" I said, my voice breaking. He pulled me hard into his arms and hugged me close, as if never wanting to let go, I was shocked and just stood still, suddenly he froze and let me go "I'm sorry" was all he said, a smile formed on my lips and next thing I was hugging him.

I told them everything about the Volturi, lucky for me Seth had already told them about his relationship with mom and I, so I didn't have to explain that. I apologized frequently, but they dismissed it easily, as if nothing. I felt happy being here, the Cullens welcomed me with open arms, they were just like I had imagined them as a little girl. I didn't love them though, I knew that, they made me feel safe and whole but I didn't love them, I did care about them, but maybe just enough to not want them killed, they, on the other hand, seemed, and acted like they did love me. I had been angry at them for so long that one loving reunion wasn't going to make me suddenly love them, and they knew that, but they were still willing to try. I smiled, despite all the problems I had, despite the war I knew was about to come our way, here, in my _father's _arms I felt happy…

_**Buh-bye and hoped u enjoyed this at least a bit! Ohh and review! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21**_

"_**I wouldn't be any trouble" Edward (Midnight Sun first chapter) **_

_**NOTHING'S MINE!!**_

I told… my family, it felt odd calling them that, not in a bad way, just… weird, everything, they would ask me a question and would throw in another one before I was even done answering the first, they asked about everything, how mom was, how she had died, which caused Edward to stiffen at my side, and everyone to lower their heads, Edward tried to apologize for leaving, but I stopped him mid-sentence, he wouldn't like my answer and I didn't want to ruin such a peaceful moment. They asked about my birthdays, about my friends, which they didn't like so much knowing I didn't have so many, they asked what I liked to do, my favorite color, and so many more trivial things, so many times I was going to stop, but one look at their faces kept me going, they were hanging to every word I said, as if committing it to memory, even the slightest details they wanted to know.

I was just telling them when I first moved here, when a yawn escaped my lips

"You're sleepy" it wasn't a question but I nodded anyways

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten about human needs" Edward said "let me take upstairs to a bedroom"

"No, I'll go home" I didn't really feel all that sleepy but tomorrow was a school day "But I'm taking you" Edward said

"Whatever"

He smiled, knowing that really I was happy, he went straight to the driver's side "What are you doing?" I asked him

"I want to take you somewhere, I want to show you a place, please Mirari tonight is the perfect night" I found myself nodding in spite of myself

He drove fast, enjoying my car "Nice car" he commented "you like speed?"

"yea"

"these are expensive… you had a good life huh? With your stepfather?" he asked calmly, but I could hear the pain beneath the question

"Ralph's loaded, my life… meh" money and happiness weren't exactly related in my life. "We're almost there" he said parking the car smoothly under some trees, I looked at him confused "We're running the rest of the way" _What?!_ He chuckled at my expression "I won't go so fast, but if you're scared I could carry you?"

"Scared? as if!" I laughed "just lead the way Cullen" he smiled and started running, he was a blur! I always knew he was fast, the fastest of them in fact, but wow. I squinted my eyes and ran after him, after about 10 seconds I finally caught up, but I could barely keep his pace and found myself falling behind often, even though he had decreased his speed a couple of times, after 5 minutes we arrived at a clearing

"This is where we play baseball" he didn't need to say that, I recognized the place right away, from mom's memories. "Look" he said pointing to the sky, I looked up, it was amazing, the sky was clear, you could actually see stars, it was beautiful. I never looked at the stars in Phoenix, although I would've liked to, there were just too many lights, and in here, it was rare, it was always cloudy, the clouds covering them every night, but tonight was one of those rare clear nights the night sky showed itself, it was beautiful, a breathtaking image.

We sat on the floor and talked some more, I found it unbelievable I was so at ease with him, but after a while I decided that it was good, it made it easier to grow to care for him, because that's what families are supposed to do right? Love and care for each other, and I wanted to try to belong, I wanted to grow to love them.

Edward drove me home, I could see in his eyes it pained him to see this house, I didn't invite him in, I didn't want him to suffer with the house empty of mom.

I laid in bed and instantly fell asleep, repeating the night with my family all trough the night.

.

I couldn't wait to tell Issac, I hurried to get ready, but was still too early, so I decided to call him instead, he'd forgive me if I woke him. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered, I shrugged it off, his parents left early every morning and maybe he had already left for school. I ran outside and hopped in my car

"Mind giving me a ride?" asked a musical voice besides me,

I sighed a bit annoyed, why can't they call first, not because they can appear out of thin air it means they have to "I guess"

Alice frowned at me "c'mon niece, cheer up!" I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit "see that wasn't so hard was it?" she said hugging me briefly.

The ride to school was… good, she kept bouncing up and down her seat and asking me questions, I guess she wasn't done from last night, had I ever had a boyfriend? His name? did I have one now? My first kiss? Had I ever fallen in love? She was a bit surprised at the little information I could give, and at my lack of expertise in the matter "people kinda avoided me" I said, "oh yea, vampire" she realized "but that was then, what about now, what's going on with you and that Issac boy?" she wasn't about to let the matter go "… we're…umm… he's… sort of my boyfriend, but don't tell Edward!" she looked at me, her face sad "I'm sorry we missed so much of your life Mirari" she said in a low voice "I'm sorrier… but it's not like it was your fault" I knew from the way I said it, and how she looked at me, I blamed Edward "he thought it was for the best, if he had known it would've been different" she said trying to defend her brother

"_would've,_ my life is filled of those" I said, my voice bitter "I'm trying though, really. I know the reason he did it, and I understand, I know it's something he felt the need to do, but that doesn't change the way I feel… maybe with time" I really _did _understand, but my heart refused to listen

"thank you Mirari" I looked at her confused "for giving us a chance, for giving _Edward_ a chance… and for the ride" she added in a perky voice as we arrived at Forks High School. All the Cullens were already there and after greeting me we all left for class, I walked happily towards English, I had that class with Issac and I couldn't wait to tell him, but to my surprise he wasn't there, my enthusiasm faded as the day went by, as I walked trough the doors of my classes only to find Issac's seat empty. By the time lunch arrived I was in a foul mood, but more than that I grew worried by the second

.

_Have you seen Issac? _I asked Edward as I sat on the table, he had convinced me to sit with them, I felt a little weird as everyone kept looking at me, and because I was the only one on the table whose food was actually eaten,

_No, he's not in school today_ I sighed loudly making every Cullen turn my way, I didn't want to explain so I just ignored them.

I realized as I entered History class, and saw, once again, Issac's seat empty I had been holding on to one last shred of hope. Finally the bell rang and I dashed out of the room and hurried to my car, I hadn't noticed before but school was an absolute drag without Issac "Why are we running?" asked Alice running next to me, I immediately stopped "Now we're not… what do you want Alice?"

"What's with the tone?" she asked taken aback by said tone

"Nothing, I'm fine" she didn't buy it and turned to look at me as if looking for something

I sighed "I'm sorry, get in the car, I'll get you home" I apologized as I opened my car's door "it's fine I'll just go with Edward" I don't apologize and here she was turning me down! I scoffed "Do what you like! You could go walking for all I care" I exclaimed as I shut my door, why was I taking it out on her? It wasn't her fault, and _why_ was I mad in the first place, so Issac didn't come to school, and didn't even call me to tell me after last night saying he'd be here, after I told him I was a vampire, why would I get mad about that?! I glowered up at the sky

"you're forgiven" Alice said from the seat next to me, stupid vampire speed, but at least I didn't have to voice my apology. I backed out of the spot, almost hitting a silver car in my haste and sped off in a cloud of dust towards the Cullen's place. After a quick chat with Esme I left.

I decided to wait a bit to call Issac to give him a chance to call first but he never did. I called him, and after 5 rings they finally answered "Hey Zihna" Zihna was Issac's 15-year-old sister, I've seen her in school a few times, she seemed like a sweet girl "it's Mirari, is Issac home?"

"oh hey Mirari, yea he's here but he's kinda sick"

"What's wrong with him?!" I asked worried, there was laugh on the other end of the line "He's okay, it's nothing serious, don't worry"

I exhaled relieved "really Mirari you worry too much" I laughed with her

"hey you think I could go and see him?" I asked, my worry would not go until I saw him myself "yea, no problem, come right over"

"'k, see you in a few, bye" I hung up the phone and went to the restroom to gussy up, and grab my purse.

.

Zihna opened the door and surprised me with a hug "Hey Mirari!" she said with a huge grin and urging me inside "he's in his room, it's the second door on the right" she instructed walking me to a hallway "I'm gonna get something to eat, want anything?" she offered "Nah, thanks" I knocked on his door, but there was no answer, I opened it just enough to peek in "Issac?" no answer, I walked in to find him sleeping on the bed, I smiled down at him, he was huge but he looked so innocent sleeping, he barely fit though, his feet hung from the bed, I went over to him, and sat next to the bed. "Holy cow!" I exclaimed taking my hand off of his cheek, he was burning up! I decided to leave him to rest, after a quick kiss I left the room.

"Is he up yet?" asked Zihna

"No, he's fast asleep"

"yea, he's been like that since last night, and the temperature won't go down, he says he feels okay though, just sleepy, dad says to let him sleep it out" I nodded "you want some soup?" she asked, I nodded, she gestured me to sit while she went to get me some soup

"It's lentil soup, hope you like it"

"Issac tried to make it last time in my house" she laughed imagining the taste "that boy cooks good, just keep the salt away from him" I laughed.

After eating I helped her with the dishes and went to see Issac, he was sitting in his bed, his head in his hands "Go away Zihna!"

"It's not Zihna" he looked up immediately "What are you doing here?" he asked getting up "I was worried so I decided to come by" I said as I hugged him "How are you?"

"Sore, I'm tired of being in bed"

"Are you hungry, your sister made some lentil soup, and it isn't salty" he glared playfully at me

After he ate, him, Zihna, and I went to the living room to watch a movie, Issac and I snuggled together on the couch while poor Zihna hugged her knees in fear "c'mon Zihna you can't possibly be scared of that" Issac laughed pointing to the screen where a girl was strapped down to a table, her screams muffled with a bloody cloth from when the 'villain' cut her tongue out, said tongue turned and twisted on the table, he then proceeded to cut her leg, blood squirting 20 ft in the air. "C'mon that blood looks like ketchup! I wouldn't be surprised if that was what they used to shot it out of" he continued as on the screen the villain walked stepping on the still moving limbs of the dead. Zihna smiled and started laughing at the absurdly ridiculous movie. I smiled at Issac, it was sweet how he calmed his sister down, he was such a good brother, any other would've made fun of her.

Mr. and Mrs. Rynders came home soon after the movie ended, they insisted I stayed for dinner, but I turned them down saying I had already eaten, we talked for a bit, his family was amazing, I felt so at home there, but too soon I had to leave, Zihna hugged me, and Issac walked me to my car "here are the notes from today" I said taking my notebook from my car and handing it to him "are you going to school tomorrow?"

"probably, if not I'll have Zihna give you back your notes ok?" I nodded and kissed him deeply "Now go on, it's late, I don't want my little vampire girlfriend out at night by herself" I smiled and hopped in my car, and after giving him one last kiss I drove away, as I turned the corner I saw Issac finally open the door and walk in.

Edward was in the kitchen when I walked in "where were you?" he demanded I turned to look at him, disbelief clear in my face "ok Edward, you're taking your role of a father a little too far, and I was out" I said as I hung my jacket

"you're my responsibility now, and where exactly?"

"Edward, I'm trying to be understanding here, to give us both a chance to become more-or-less a family, but I'm not about to change or give you an explanation for all I do, ok?" I said

"I'm sorry Mirari, I'm new at this, I didn't know where you were, and" he paused and looked down at the floor "I just found you Mirari, I don't want to lose you" I sighed "I was over at Issac's… and I'm sleepy so I'm going to bed, make sure to lock the door when you leave" I said walking up the stairs "may I stay here for tonight? I'll be sure to leave before you wake in the morning" he asked, more like begged, and I couldn't turn him down "fine" then I stopped on the stairs and turned to him, "there's a photo album under the TV, on the left drawer, in case you wanna see mom" I left after that, and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

When I woke up it was still dark outside, Edward was still here, I walked down the stairs to find him sitting on the couch holding the album tightly in his hands, I sat next to him and gently took the album from his grasp. I opened the first page, it was a photo of mom with him "this was Renee's, mom took it from here since hers was missing, I found hers when I first moved here, I fell and something creaked, that's how I found it along with everything else you hid, I fell asleep with her lullaby that first night" I confessed, my eyes watery, I kept turning the pages, telling stories from every picture, "that's mom pregnant"

"She looked beautiful" he said softly "I should've never left"

"you shouldn't have, but you did"

"I'm sorry"

"stop apologizing" I said softly.

We kept looking, and laughing at some silly pictures until morning

"I have to get ready for school, you can stay if you like" I said walking up the stairs to take a bath, after that I walked to my room to change into a pair of jeans and a blue fitted shirt, after fixing my hair with mousse I walked downstairs, Edward was gone, the album was lying on the little coffee table with a piece of paper on top

_Thank you Mirari, for giving me this chance_

_your loving father,_

_Edward C. _

I smiled at the note and walked outside to my car

_**It was a slow chapter, but hopefully it wasn't so bad. Review, next one will be up soon.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22**_

_****_

Breaking Dawn is here!! And in celebration I give you a new chapter, the next one will take a bit longer though, sorry about that...

_**NOTHING'S MINE!!**_

I found Zihna waiting for me at a bench just outside the cafeteria, she waved and gestured me to come over

"Morning Mirari"

"Morning…where's Issac?"

"still sick, here" she handed me my notebook back

"Thanks" I said as I sat down with her, we talked for a while just waiting for the bell to ring

"Mirari!" yelled a voice behind me, I turned to find Alice, Emmett, and Edward, Alice sat down immediately next to Zihna, Edward and Emmett both sat next to me, Emmett to not scare Zihna and Edward, well, because he's my father, I could barely fit in between, actually I _didn't _fit, Alice laughed at my squished expression "Sit over here Mirari, next to Zihna" Zihna looked at her surprised she knew her name, I moved and sat next to her "now that I can breath" I mumbled "Zihna this is Alice Cullen" I said pointing to Alice "Emmett Cullen" a small nod came from Emmet "and that's Edward Cullen" Edward nodded "Everyone this is Zihna Rynders"

"Hello" Zihna was a little shy at first but was soon engaged in conversation. A bit after the bell rang and we all left our separate ways to class.

The day was pure torture, without Issac school seemed to last forever, but finally after I was sure I could take no more the bell rang saving me from going cuckoo for cocoa-puffs, see? I was going crazy already.

.

Alice went to visit me at home and brought with her 3 wrapped boxes, "what's with the boxes?"

"They're gifts, silly!"

"I get that, but why and for whom?"

"they're for you of course!"

"No… no, no, no, no, no… Alice no, I can't accept these" her face changed into a miserable expression, her eyes huge and sad, her pouty lips quivering as if trying to stop the tears "But why not?" she asked, her voice breaking, "because"

"please Mirari, do it for your favorite aunt" she continued looking up at me, I glared at her "annoying, controlling vampire" I muttered under my breath as I took one from her, she clapped her hands and bounced up and down happily, she was such a little girl, she acted more like a little sister than an aunt. My annoyance died instantly as I opened the first box, in it was an opened silver locket, on the left side was a picture of the Cullens, every single one of them, Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Esme with Carlisle and mom with Edward, all together and smiling… happy, on the right side was another picture, this time of mom and Edward by themselves, both their eyes full of love for each other, and beautiful blinding smiles

"don't cry Mirari" Alice said softly besides me, I moved a hand to my left cheek and sure enough it was wet with tears "thanks" I said honestly as I took it out, I closed it softly and ran my fingers over the smooth surface, I felt something under it and took my fingers off, there were letters carved into the front of the locket, _Mirari Swan Cullen_

"if you don't like it we can get rid of the Cullen part" she said, she wanted me to keep it like that but understood if I didn't want to, it really was up to me

"No, it's perfect" I said, not because I didn't want to see her sad, though of course I didn't, but because it really _was_ perfect like that, "_Mirari Swan Cullen"_ It didn't sound so bad. She grinned so big I thought it might hurt her face "here" she said handing me the second box "No, Alice this is more than enough, really" I said, she rolled her eyes "open it Mirari" I looked at her for a second and opened it, it was a long, shiny silver chain "for the locket" she explained, in that case I could accept it, I didn't really have a lot of jewelry, definitely none that would go with such a beautiful locket. I immediately put the locket in the chain and hung it to my neck smiling "what do you think?"

"Beautiful" answered a voice from the kitchen "there's a door Edward, you should learn to use it"

"do you want me to go outside and knock this time?" he asked, I turned to look at him annoyed "you're already here, what's the point"

"Here" Alice said handing me one last gift "you're gonna need it" she said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving "say thanks to everybody!" I cried after her as the door closed with a soft _clank_

"what's that?" Edward asked referring to the wrapped box in my hands, I shrugged "I'm about to find out" I said as I opened the last gift, Edward chuckled slightly "of course, she would've seen it" he said, I looked at the silver bracelet trying to catch the joke, nope I didn't find any, I looked at Edward confusion clear in my eyes "she must have seen what I am going to give you"

"So the locket and chain aren't from you as well then?" I asked him slightly hurt

"yes, they are, they're from me and my, _our_ family" he corrected "but what I'm going to gift you is from me… as you father" _ahh.. Ok…_ "of course I understand if you don't want to accept it" he said after a few seconds of silence, trying to hide the hurt in his voice, I smiled at my father

"I accepted a locket that says 'Mirari Swan _Cullen_' I think I can accept a gift from my father" I smiled, but my smiled faded quickly as his face went completely blank

"Edward?" no answer "don't joke around" I said, nervous _Father_ his mind said, then I realized, for the first time I acknowledged him as my father, I looked at him, his face was soft, his eyes beaming with emotion "May I… give you a hug?" I was shocked, and softly nodded my head, he took me in his arms and held me close to him for what could've been a minute or an hour I didn't know "Thank you…" he said, then gulped, nervous "my daughter" he continued as I felt his lips kiss my forehead, I was, not uncomfortable, but I wasn't used to feeling so many things at once "you're the one that's giving the gift" I said, he chuckled slightly and let go of me, "I hope you like it" he said giving me a small velvety pouch "umm… thanks?" he rolled his eyes "the gift's inside"

"oh" I opened the tiny bag and emptied it in my hand, I gasped "it's beautiful" I breathed, it was a small heart-shaped crystal, the surface of its many faces shining in the dim light.

"It was my mother's, I was going to give it to Bella, but" he stopped and extended his hand for the crystal, I gave it to him and he put it on the bracelet "she would've wanted you to have it I'm sure… may I?" he asked once the charm was in place with the silver bracelet, I raised my hand, I heard a soft _click_ as the bracelet was snapped secure. I raised my hand to study the crystal further, it was beautiful, brilliant rays of color danced off its surface as it rotated.

"Thank you"

"it looks beautiful" he said smiling "good thing you aren't as unwilling to accept gifts as your mother" he said smiling at her memory.

.

The day Alice and Edward gave me the gifts was the best day of the week, mostly because the rest of the week was pure torture, Issac still wasn't in school, I'd tried calling him, but nobody ever answered, and when they did it was never him, and they just said "he's still sick" I asked them to tell him to call me back, but nothing, he never did. That was the first week, by the second week I was tired of waiting around for him to call and decided to go look for him, when I arrived there I could see his bike parked in their driveway, I knocked the door and Mr. Rynders answered

"Hello Mr. Rynders, could I please speak with Issac?" I asked in the most polite tone I could muster, I was sure I had been a pain with all those calls, I wanted to apologize

"I'm sorry Mirari, but he's not home"

"he's not sick anymore?" I asked happily, but then remembered his bike "but that's his bike"

"yes, a couple of friends picked him up"

"ah, ok," I said mad, he was already okay and didn't even pick up the phone to tell me so, instead went off with his friends?! "could you please tell him I came by and to call me when he gets home" I continued trying to keep a calm tone

"I will" he said

"thank you Mr. Rynders" he nodded and closed the door.

When I went to school the next day my plan was to murder Issac Rynders, he hadn't called me the night before, and since he wasn't sick anymore he'd be here. I was proven wrong, he still wasn't in school, that was just too much. I gave it another long, excruciating, boring week, but nothing, I had tried to ask Zihna but whenever I voiced my questions she would find away to scurry away. I tried again a Saturday at his house

"please sir, tell me, I'm worried about him" I had begged him to tell me something, _anything_ "I'm sorry" that's all he had said before closing the door on me.

I went hunting with the Cullens Sunday, but I wasn't really into it, my mind was too busy worrying about Issac, they wouldn't stop asking what was wrong with me, until finally tired of the "what's wrong's" and "are you okay's" I left.

I was going crazy, it had been more than two weeks and still no sign of Issac. I decided I was going to wait no longer, Sunday afternoon I made one last attempt at calling him "He's not home" said Mrs. Rynders, _what a surprise_. I hung up and that same night went to look for him at his house "he's still not home Mirari" Mr. Rynders said annoyed, I was too mad to pay his tone any mind and quickly left.

I went to sleep that night with my mind set on making Zihna talk, she knew something, but didn't want to tell me or something, well too bad she was going to talk.

I arrived at school early determined to wait for Zihna, I didn't have any hope Issac would go, I waited and waited until finally she arrived

"Zihna!" I called, she turned to look at me, waved hi, and continued walking, oh no, she wasn't going anywhere, I ran up to her "I need to talk to you"

"I'm sorry Mirari, I have to umm, go to the library"

"why won't you talk to me? Please Zihna give me a minute, please…"

"I don't know anything Mirari" she said, but she was lying, I knew, she was a bad liar

I put my hands on her shoulders "please Zihna, tell me something, _anything,_ I'm worried about him… just please" I pleaded, she sighed "he's gonna kill me" she said "he said not to tell you anything"

"why? About what?" I asked her

"I don't know why, he made me promise, but I think you should know" I nodded my head eagerly, urging her to go on

"he's living down at LaPush with grandpa" _he's what?!_

"Why?"

She shook her head "he's going trough some… stuff, look I don't know, that day you went I went out with some friends and when I came back he was leaving, dad was about to take him to grandpa's, I don't even know why, he made me promise not to tell you anything"

I nodded my head, unable to form words, _why would he not want to tell me what was wrong? What could possibly make him leave?, and to LaPush?_

"it's weird though" she said "he didn't like going over there, but mom and dad won't tell me anything, and Issac… I don't know anything more, I'm sorry Mirari"

"Zihna, could you give me your grandfather's address" she looked at me for a minute "of course" she finally said as she wrote something on a piece of paper and tore it from her notebook "thanks" I said "good luck" I nodded and walked towards my first class, English, I took my usual seat at the back of the room as the teacher went on and on about some essay or something, the whole time I only stared at Issac's empty seat, my mind going in circles, what could be the reason he left, just like that?. Biology and French both went on the same fashion, on Gym I was the first to be eliminated, I don't even know what game we were supposed to be playing, I gladly sat on the bench as my worry increased along with my anger.

I was in lunch, sitting with the Cullens, in the midst of silence, they really weren't one for conversation, at least not in public, when I had had enough, I dropped my fist on the table, startling my and about 5 more tables around us with the sound, I quickly got up and hurried outside to the parking lot, sure enough the Cullens were right behind me, I hurried my pace ignoring the confused looks on the students.

"whatever it is you're planning to do stop it" Edward demanded

"No! I've had enough! I'm gonna hunt down that boy and demand answers!"

"oh" he looked relieved "can't it wait after school?" he asked

"no, it cannot… Alice what's wrong?" she was leaning against Edward's car, her eyes far away and empty "Mirari" she breathed "I'm here, Alice" I said, but realized she wasn't talking to me as I saw her vision, it was me driving out of the school but then nothing, blank "what does that mean?" I asked

"I don't know, but don't go, I've never had this kind of vision before, whatever you're thinking of doing is going to erase your future" she said, her voice serious

I had to laugh "oh, c'mon! what? is going over to LaPush gonna get me killed or something?"

"no, you're not going to die, I don't see you dying, just… disappearing, you just vanish" she said, her voice troubled

"look, I'm going over to clear things up with Issac ok? I swear nothing's going to happen to me, I'll go straight to your house if you want me to so you make sure I'm still alive, how's that?"

"but my visions are never wrong"

"Alice, did you ever have a vision of mom pregnant? Did you see me coming? You didn't so I'm sorry but I'm going" I said as I hoped into my car, I saw the hood of my car closing and Edward balancing a metal piece on his hands

"Mirari, please, we're not allowed down there"

"well I'm not asking you to come with me now am I?"

"no, Mirari you don't get it, _vampires_ aren't allowed there"

I looked at him shocked "but… how do they know?"

"it's in their legends" then I remembered what Issac had said about those stories, those _vampire _stories.

"yea, but most of them might not believe them, they won't know"

"what if they do?"

"well I'm half vampire that should help," the truth was I had no idea whatsoever if that would help me but I didn't really care at the moment "I'm sorry Edward but I'm going to risk it, I have to talk to him, now would you please fix my car?"

"I'm sorry Mirari, no" I glared at him then shrugged my shoulders and ran, the piece of notebook paper with his address in my back pocket "stay still for 40 seconds!" I yelled over my shoulder, they all froze, I knew as soon as I was out of range they'd be able to move and go after me, I needed to hurry.

I ran as fast as I could, I had the advantage in time but not in speed, and I soon saw Edward running behind me _shit!_ I ran faster, and when I looked back he was there, standing still, I realized I had already entered LaPush, I slowed down to a human jog and checked the address on the paper.

I stopped, breathless in front of a small house with red bricks. I knocked the door, and smiled brightly when I saw Issac, I threw myself at him in a monster hug

"Mirari?" he said, disbelieving as he took me off of him "what are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice rough

I was surprised at his tone "I was worried about you, I haven't heard anything from you in almost three weeks" I said

"really Mirari, did you ever stop to think that maybe I wanted it that way?" I looked at him wide-eyed "look, this is too much ok? I just want to be left alone right now, you're not the only one with problems" he wasn't okay, this wasn't like him, the more he talked the more he made me worry

"well, I can help you Issac, I'm here for you" I said taking his hand, but he shoved it away

"no, Mirari"

"but why not?" I asked him softly, confused

"because"

"why?!" I demanded, my voice low but hard

"because _you _are my problem!" I gasped and turned away from him to hide the sudden tears

"well I won't bother you anymore!" I yelled as I ran away, not sure where, just anywhere as long as it was away from him, so I could break down and cry like my heart so desperately wanted to.

_**Before you get mad at me saying I don't know my books I wanna say that I realize that's how Jacob gave Bella her gift, the wolf charm, in Eclipse, (well kinda like that) and that the charm here is the one Edward gave her a bit after, I know, I used both the scenes in Eclipse to make this one, I'm aware of it, so don't accuse me of not knowing or of confusing scenes. Comments? Suggestions? Complaints? Review… **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23**_

_**Poor Mirari, stupid Issac, btw did you like Breaking Dawn? This took me longer to write because it took me longer to read BD than I thought, and the whole week I had no idea what to write, my mind was absolutely blank! I'm glad that's over. Anyways here's chapter 23.… **_

_**I OWN NOTHING!!**_

It's been five weeks since that day, since the day Issac broke my heart, he's back in school now, but nothing has changed, he still ignores me. While I died little by little every single day he just kept on living his life, denying, ignoring the truth. I understand, I see, he's washed his hands, he's made it perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with me, but then why am I still crying for him, why is it that every time I shed tears is his name that escapes my lips? Why is it that my heart still hopes for him to come back to me, to come and embrace me once again? I'm sorry he couldn't stand the naked truth, but I thought he was fine with it, now all I get is his cold piercing silence. He knows, he sees, this cross I have to bear, the pain I have to face, he still doesn't seem to care, he chooses to ignore it and just see what he wants to see and go back to his life, then why, knowing all this, are all my tears for only him?

I was miserable, I tried not to show it, I tried to be normal, I tried to be happy, everyday, but of course I couldn't fool them, my vampire family was much too observant. But it hurt, it hurt so much, I missed him with every fiber of my being, every part of me longed for him, for his warm embrace, one I was sure I would never feel again, he was gone, for better or for worse he was gone. But in my heart I still hoped he would come back, that he would answer my desperate cries, he didn't. At least I wasn't so alone, Zihna was there for me the whole time, but there was only so much I tell her, there was also Seth, him I could tell everything, I had no secrets with him, he knew exactly what to do to make me smile, he was the only person who would bring a spark of happiness into my life. But it never lasted, no matter how long I smiled, not even if he had gotten me to laugh, It never lasted, every night, as I slowly walked upstairs to my room, wishing so hard to be a full vampire, that way I wouldn't have to sleep, the pain, the emptiness returned as I relived the memory over and over again in my sleep, but it was inevitable, just like the pain it would follow, the memory of when Issac broke my heart, the words he spit in my face.

I woke up with tears running down my cheeks, and clenching my chest to keep the pain away, this was my ritual every morning for the last five weeks, you'd think I would be used to it by now, but I wasn't, my day started in pure agony every day, but just like the pain was inescapable so was the idiotic, irrational hope he would come to me, that he would return, and I knew that it didn't matter how long I had to go trough this hell, if he came back, if he could just hold me once again it wouldn't matter, every tear, every restless night, every blow to my heart would've been worth it, if only he came back…

* * *

Today was Saturday, a free day, how I loathed free days, they gave me too much time to think, but at least I had something planned for that Saturday, I hadn't fed in a while, and I was thirsty, besides the Cullens were going hunting to some other place up north, looking for adventure, I didn't know, I didn't care, I didn't want to go, I didn't mind alone time as long as it was busy time, and hunting definitely applied, besides a weekend with only the Cullens?, no matter how close we had grown, that was just… not the highest up in my to-do list.

I ran trough the light rain towards the forest, I had but a few drops when I arrived. I took a deep breath, tasting the air, trying to decide which way was the tastiest prey, there was a smell coming from somewhere up north, I didn't smell bad, just in no way appetizing, such a shame, that was where most of the mountain lions and other more fun quarry were, I opted to go east instead, go hunt some deer, a boring prey but it would be enough to satisfy my thirst.

I was done soon, too soon, deer really are a boring prey, I buried the creature and walked back, but stopped short when that same smell hit me again, it wasn't where it had been, whatever was the owner of the smell had moved closer to me, intensifying the smell, now that it was closer, it _did_ stink, not extremely, certainly not enough to stop, my curiosity had peaked, and I had to see what it was. I walked slowly towards it, cautiously, I didn't want to scare whatever it was away

_Let's leave_

_No! there's a leech here!_

_Yes, but they're clearly harmless_

_How?_

_They're hunting in a forest! _

_That doesn't' mean anything!_

_Can't you smell deer blood?! 'sides we're not supposed to be here, if we're caught it'll be our heads!_

I wondered for a second about these people and their conversation but I paid them no mind, who would believe them anyways? The people that knew didn't actually do anything against us. Why reveal myself and bring problems to me, my family and Seth?

I kept walking, moving branches out of my way to clear my path.

I swallowed a gasp as I saw them, my mind having a fight within itself, part of me was afraid, _very_ afraid, it screamed for me to get out of there, to run away and as fast as I could, it said they were dangerous and I had to leave, but the other part of me was fascinated, curious about these creatures I'd never seen before, there were 3 of them, three huge, terrifying, bloodcurdling… but most of all enthralling and spellbinding beings, one was pure black, it was the biggest of the three, its eyes seemed much too wise, much too human to belong to an animal, the other two were about the same size, one was grey with a few darker spots on its back, the last one was a deep brown, with a tint of red, with deep black eyes, again much too human, much too kind to belong to a wolf, the grey one growled making the forest rumble and my heart beat faster and faster, adrenaline running, rushing trough my veins, drowning everything out,

_Leave her!_ I gasped and took a step back in surprise, it was the wolf, the black one, my heart started to settle, as scared as I was I wanted to find out more about these wolves, I extended a shaky hands towards the black wolf, but it retreated from my touch, the grey one snarled at me, I cocked my head to the side, listening to its thoughts, trying to block the other ones', "I'm not gonna do anything to you" I said extending my hand towards the grey angry creature, before I knew what was going on, it leaped at me, another growl came from the black wolf, I flinched and closed my eyes, a reflex, a dumb reflex at that, I should've moved to protect myself, I heard a loud thunderous crashing sound right before me, followed by a whimper, I opened my eyes to find the brown wolf fighting the grey one a mere 5 ft in front of me, I was shocked by both the violent scene and by the fact he had protected me, why would it do that?

The grey wolf kept trying to find an opening on the russet one's, to get to me, but the brown one moved fast, closing even the tiniest of openings, it was clear which of the two was the better fighter, the grey one relied on his strength while the brown one actually prepared and thought, they snarled and tore at each other's skin

_Get back! _ordered the black wolf as it stood motionless at the edge of the fight, watching the two with bored eyes, I obeyed instantly and took several steps back just as the grey wolf let out a cry of pain as the brown one bit him, it snarled as it turned to me, revealing a series of jagged canines, scarlet with the grey one's blood, I gasped, scared and it instantly stopped, its eyes sad… pleading, it turned to the defeated wolf and growled, this one instantly left running accompanied by the black one, only the brown stayed, it took a step towards me, I instantly took one back, it turned to look at me again with the same sad eyes as before for a second before abruptly turning his head back and running after the other two wolves, I stared after him wide-eyed, just _what w_ere they?

I stood frozen for a few seconds, trying to piece everything together, they weren't wild animals that much I was sure of, but there weren't human, were they? For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about the brown wolf as I walked away from there, why would it attack one of its own, and for me? Because it had been because of me, he was protecting me.

I was so absentminded that I didn't notice him until he stepped out of the trees right in front of me, making me almost collide with him, but the smell got to me, it was the same as the wolves just not as strong, not enough to stink, I immediately looked up and gasped at the 6'5" boy in front of me.

"I'm sorry" he said, images of me next to the wolves going trough his mind, I looked at him wide-eyed, did he mean…? as if reading my mind he nodded once

"that's the reason I couldn't see you anymore… too dangerous" everything clicked together then, of course the brown wolf wanted to protect me, Issac was that wolf! I didn't even feel surprised, just relieved that I hadn't been the reason of our separation,

"and not because you're a monster… I am one too" Issac said, giving a bitter laugh at the end,

"Then, what's the problem?" I didn't care what he was, I wanted to be with him, no matter what monster he was, he looked at me with a stupid expression "we're enemies" he said softly. I felt pathetic doing this, begging him like this, but I wanted him too much to care about anything else "what?"

"we're enemies" he repeated, a bit harder this time, _no_ that couldn't be true, we could _NOT _be enemies, what kind of world would permit that?

"says who?!" I demanded, anger rising in me, he looked at me with a blank expression, a harsh mask. I grabbed him and pulled him down, the mask unbroken, I glared at him for a second before crashing my lips on his, for a second I think he kissed back, before I could make sure he pushed me away from him

"Everyone!" he yelled, at least he was finally showing some emotion

"who the hell is everyone?!"

"Laws M!, laws that can't be broken!" of course, the legends, werewolves and vampires: eternal enemies

"That's bullshit!! I wanna be with you, I don't give a fuck about some dumb Quileute legends! You didn't use to give a damn about them either Issac!!"

"That was before I knew they were true"

"no Issac, when I told you what I was, you… you took it well"

"I wasn't a monster then"

I shook my head "I thought you were different…" I said as I tried to stop the tears from spilling "I thought you would fight to no end for this, guess I was wrong… I guess your promises are worthless, nothing more than words" I turned away from him and ran away from him.

..

I slammed the door shut and sat on the couch hugging my knees and crying, crying for some stupid wolf boy who had already broken me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I gladly accepted their comfort and cried on his chest as he gently stroked my hair

"what happened?" Seth asked

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"it was Issac, wasn't it?"

"…yes" I admitted

"do you want me to break his nose?" he suggested

I laughed a bit "I don't think it will be that easy anymore" he looked at me confused "he's a werewolf"

"that's probably why he stinks, that mutt" he said, and I told him what had happened.

"you should tell the Cullens" he said "Forks is their territory, they weren't supposed to be here, that would break the treaty"

"what do you know about that treaty?" I asked him, I didn't know anything aside that vampires weren't to step inside LaPush

"I don't know much of it, the Cullens proved they weren't dangerous, that they were different from other vampires, so the Quileutes made a treaty with them, the Cullens weren't to bite a human and they would be left at peace, but LaPush was off-limits, Forks is Cullen territory and LaPush is werewolf territory and neither can come into the other one's lands, well the werewolves can but in their human forms otherwise it would break the treaty and start a war"

"why would the werewolves agree to it? We're supposed to be their one natural enemy?"

"back when the treaty was made they weren't many werewolves, the Cullens would've easily killed them but they didn't, you can say that that was the proof that they were different or that the wolves had no choice but to accept"

After the little history lesson Seth left, I felt a little better after talking to him, Seth was such a good friend, always there.

I was sitting at the table eating an apple when there was a knock at the door. I scoffed _what does __**he**__ want?_ I dragged myself to the door and opened it

"What do you wa--" I was cut off by Issac's warm lips, I wanted to push him away, but my body, heart and soul didn't and the traitors forced me to kiss him back, after a few seconds we broke apart

"I thought….?" I started as I tried to keep my mind from spinning

"I'm sorry" he said "I was wrong Mirari, I love you… and I won't let you go, no matter what" he bent down to kiss me and I stood in my tiptoes and immediately snaked my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him, he put both arms around my waist and easily lifted me up pressing me hard against him, I placed my legs around his waist, and heard the door close softly behind him, he pressed me against the wall making me gasp in surprise, he used the chance to thrust his tongue in to explore every inch of my virgin mouth, the new feeling making me moan in bliss and slowly, shyly at first, do the same for him, he let go of my lips and before I could protest he moved down to my neck, I moaned in pleasure as he kissed and nibbled at my tender flesh, he kept tracing kisses down to the top of my chest, I lifted his chin up and claimed his lips on mine, he was happy to oblige. I hugged him tighter to me as I gently buckled my hips against him, a groan escaped him as I felt him harden against my thigh, and I felt the hot burning desire inside me threaten to take over. I gave him one final peck on the lips and got off of him, "wow" he said as we sat side by side on the couch "wow's right" I agreed, I had never experience anything like that before, the desire for him was so strong, I don't know what would've happen if I hadn't stopped myself.

* * *

I spent Sunday with my family and Issac, they didn't love the idea of being near him, since he stank, I wondered why he didn't stink to me, but he didn't smell good like when I had met him, maybe it was because I had already gone trough the change so he didn't smell good, but I was still human so he didn't stink. Half stink, from vampire side + half amazing scent from human side perfect balance.

Esme liked him, she welcomed him to the family with open arms, making me blush, I mean we were just dating! Carlisle welcomed him as well and started asking questions about being a werewolf, Carlisle always wanting to learn. Emmett liked him, they were alike in some ways so they got along just fine. Rosalie, she didn't hate him, but she _was_ happy for me. Jasper liked him enough. Alice, Alice didn't like that he was a werewolf, because it blocked her vision. Edward, oh that father of mine wouldn't leave us alone at the beginning…

_Could you please stop that? _Edward asked as I remembered the incident from the day before with Issac

_Well if you don't like what I think, then **get out of my head!** _Issac turned to look at us

"what is it?" he asked knowing what was happening

"oh Edward got mad because I was thinking about what happened yesterday" I said as I gave him a quick peck "and what would've happened if we hadn't stopped" I whispered in his ear

"Not you too!" Edwards said storming out of the room, I snickered "what were you thinking?" I asked him, I always tuned him out, I wanted to respect his privacy as much as I could

"why don't you see for yourself?" he asked in a husky tone, I took a look in his mind, and saw what he was thinking, him lying down on my bed, me on the edge making my way to him, slowly, kissing him as I went. I felt my cheeks burn and quickly blocked him out, with more difficulty now. I bit my lip "you were thinking that?"

"he got the censored version"

* * *

Monday Issac sat with me and the Cullens, making people whisper, but we didn't really care. I arrived home to find Seth sitting in my couch

"hey" I called but he stayed quiet "what's wrong Seth?"

"I don't approve you going back to Issac" he said, I raised an eyebrow, since when did _he_ make the decisions for me "I'm sorry but that was my choice"

"I didn't come here to argue, just to tell you that, I don't approve, but that's okay" he said getting up and walking towards me, he stopped in front of me "you wanna know why I say it's okay?" he asked lowering his head, his face a few inches away from me, I gulped, he was making me nervous I didn't dare speak, so I nodded

"because" he said, his cool breath caressing my face "I will always be here, waiting for you… forever" he said blowing air on my face, my head spinning as he inched closer and crashed his lips to mine and started to kiss them slowly, I was stunned, this was Seth, my _friend_. Before I had made a decision my lips were moving against his in a soft kiss. He stopped and put a hand on my cheek, gently caressing it, I placed my hand on top of his "Seth" I said softly "I don't love you"

"Oh, I know" he said taking my hand and giving it a light kiss "but I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, waiting in the wings for whatever, whenever…"

..

I touched my lips after he left, I couldn't believe I had kissed him, with the same lips I kissed Issac, I had betrayed him, I felt guilty, I called Issac to tell him not to come see me that day, I don't think I could've hid it from him so soon. One look in the mirror and I could clearly see the guilt in my eyes.

* * *

"I'm home!" came a yell from downstairs I had been too into my own little world that I didn't even sense anything. I hurried down the stairs "Ralph you're back!" I yelled with a big fake grin, not because I wasn't happy to see him but because I wasn't in the mood for grinning, the first thing he did was turn to look at me, shock clear on his face "you've changed" he said hanging his jacket

"you were away too long that's why it seems that way" I said still smiling,

"how's everything here, did u get in trouble while I was out?" he asked

"Nah, trouble in forks, not possible" I said while he walked towards the living room. The bell rang then, but before I could get to it he opened it, _oh no!_ there stood Edward Cullen in all his glory.

Ralph turned to me, a knowing, understanding, even loving glint in his eyes "how _much_ trouble did you get in while I was out?"

_**So, not much of a surprise Issac's a werewolf, you were already expecting this so yea, hope you liked and next chapter will be here shortly, hopefully. and don't forget to review, they make me write faster...!  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER 24**_

_**Sorry for the delay, I kinda used all my laptop's battery (the little I had left) for writing (didn't even finish btw) and couldn't post, I didn't have electricity (I just got it tonight) … y'know Hurricane Ike and all, I hope all you guys are okay… if you live anywhere near where it hit… but before that I just really didn't have time… I apologize… **_

_**NOTHING'S MINE**_

_Ralph turned to me, a knowing understanding, even loving glint in his eyes "how **much** trouble did you get in while I was out?"_

"Ralph this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is my stepfather Ralph Turner" I said, trying to ignore the anger in Edward's eyes

"I know" Ralph said glaring at Edward _I know everything, Mirari Swan Cullen_ I stared at him wide-eyed, he _knew_?! How _could _he know?!

"I don't care what you know, or think you know, Ralph" Edward said answering Ralph's thought and glaring at him, while I did nothing but stare at Ralph, completely dumbstruck "but Mirari isn't alone anymore, there is no way I will let you harm her" Edward declared, Ralph turned to me, ignoring Edward's angry rampage

"What's this clown doing here Mirari?" Ralph asked me, I gaped at him, unbelieving, he didn't know, he _couldn't _have known. What kind of sane person would stay with mom after hearing her say that story?, any sensible, _rational_ person would've had her committed…

"Cullen leave" Ralph said to Edward, his eyes still fixed on me "I… I need to have a talk with my daughter" he said and I immediately turned my head up to see him at the word, _daughter?_ "Edward please leave" I said softly, that tiny word had made me want to hear him, but not the _word_, but how he _said _it… or maybe I was just being stupid

"I'm not leaving you alone with him"

"Leave! Ralph's not going to do anything to me!… Leave Edward! I just want to have a talk with my stepfather, ok?" Edward turned to look at me, his eyes pleading

"Leave!" I ordered him, but was interrupted by Ralph's laughter "ahh" he said "nice couple's quarrel" my eyes widened "what did you say?!" I demanded my face distorted in disgust "no use denying it Mirari Swan _Cullen_" he said, straining Cullen in a mocking way, a few seconds passed in astounded silence, until a laugh broke trough my lips, I laughed at his conclusion, as disgusted as I was with it I felt like such an idiot, he didn't really know, at least not the truth, he, I realized, fighting the urge to run to the restroom and vomit, thought Edward and I were a couple! "Oh, no! that's, just.. ewww!" I exclaimed my laughter unceasing, "then why do you now have his last name?" Ralph asked, _shit!,_ I hadn't thought about that, what could I say? "well, that's… umm…" suddenly the perfect excuse hit me "I'm best friends with Edward's sister, she gave it to me, to symbolize how much she cares for me" I said "and that she thinks of me as her family, or something, I don't know who really understands Alice…" I went on with my babbling "but yea, it's like she's welcoming me to her family" I ended with a smile, it _was_ partially true, Alice _had_ given me the locket, though it was from everyone, and it _was_ a kinda welcoming to the family, so I wasn't _technically_ lying… except the friends part that couldn't be faker.

"then explain why this buffoon is here making a scene" Ralph said, glancing at Edward, I simply shrugged my shoulders "I haven't the slightest idea, Alice's hard to understand, Edward?, he's just impossible"

"Edward" Ralph said turning to face him "why are you here?"

"I was worried about Mirari is all" he replied in a calm tone, which it would've been convincing if he hadn't been making such a scene seconds before. "she is, after all my sister's 'bff'" he said, forming quotation marks on the air and smiling slightly

"I'll buy your story" Ralph mumbled "but now that you've seen she's okay, can you leave me to talk to her alone Mr. Cullen?"

"absolutely, I'm sorry to have caused such troubles Mr. Turner" Edward said and with one last look my direction left

"Ok, what do you-" "wait" Ralph said interrupting me "wait until he's gone, I don't want him listening" he explained "don't be ridiculous, he's out the door, no way is he… go…ing to… he..ar…" I said trailing off as Ralph shot me a look, his eyebrow raised

"Sit please" he said softly. I did as told, he immediately followed suit and flopped on next to me on the couch. He just sat there as I waited, nervously playing with my hands in my lap, after taking a few deep breaths he turned to look at me "Mirari" he said, as nervous as I was I almost jumped out of my skin "sorry about that" he apologized meekly, ok that was weird, something was wrong, it wasn't in his nature to apologize, and to _me_, _never._

"I don't want any of the Cullens knowing this, not right now, although they probably already do, or will very soon" he mumbled the last part to himself but I still caught "what do you mean?, what do they probably already know?"

"Mirari, do you the story of how your mom and I met?" he asked, I looked at him confused, what did that have to do with anything?

"uhh… yeah, in her job, back when she was Mrs. Johnson's assistant" I answered slowly, trying to find the reason behind the question, he smiled softly, I looked at him bewildered, his smile was so soft, so pure, he truly looked like a father right there, I had never seen him smile like that, at least never at me "actually that's not it" I was about to interrupt but he held up his finger to stop me "I had just moved to Phoenix when I saw your mom for the first time, running away again" he sighed "life truly sucks when you have to move every so often, but I guess you'll discover that soon enough"

"running away?" he smiled at me, that same soft, gentle smile "do you where I'm from?"

"umm… Missouri… Minnesota… Michigan… something with a M, right?" I said unsure, I really didn't remember "we said I was from Michigan, but the truth is I'm from the Makah reservation near Neah Bay, here in Washington"

"why did you lie?" I demanded, why would he and mom, I caught the 'we', lie to me? And why did it matter where he was from?

"My name is Ralph Wulf, with a 'u', I got a kick out of that one" he said chuckling slightly. I was lost, so he changed his name, he isn't from where he said he was, he ran away… was he a _criminal?_ was that the reason? "I was born October 23," he said "1921... I am 103 years old" I had to laugh there "sure you are" I said laughing "Ralph, you went to Texas right? I think the heat got to you" I laughed again, but when I saw the look on his face I immediately stopped "I mean how do you expect me to believe you're over a century old, you don't look a day over 35 Ralph!" this was too much, shaking my head at my deluded stepfather I raised from the couch and walked towards my room

"well Edward doesn't look a day over 18, and he's what? A few years older than me?" he said as I was about to take the first step on the stairs "what?… what did you say Ralph?"

"I'm a werewolf Mirari" I already knew about werewolves, but to believe _Ralph _was one? He was from the Makahs, the werewolves were from the Quileutes.

"sure you are and I'm a vampire" I replied, as a joke of course, forcing a chuckle

"I know" he said simply "I've known all along, come sit" he said patting the seat besides him, studying him I went and sat back down "I'm a werewolf" he repeated slowly, carefully

"but werewolves don't come from the Makahs" I said smartly "or so do myths say"

"how do you know?" he asked, a little surprised I had ANY kind of inside information on werewolves "my boyfriend is… really into Native American folklore, his grandfather's from LaPush" I said

"it's true, my mother was Makah, but my father, he was a Quileute, I never knew the guy, either his name was Matthew or Joseph Rynders" He said the last part mostly to himself, but I couldn't keep my curiosity and asked, "Rynders?"

"yes, you sound surprised, what's wrong?"

"my boyfriend's last name is Rynders"

"really now? Uh, I might be a great granduncle, hey that would make you my great-grandniece, as well as my daughter… funny world" he said laughing

"more like creepy" I muttered, a bit amazed he found the whole thing amusing

"yes, unbelievable, how everything is connected." he said shaking his head slowly

"Like I was saying, I went trough the process of becoming a wolf alone," he turned to look at me, his eyes full of hurt, and sadness, an infinite ocean of bottled emotions trapped inside those dark eyes "you have no idea how scared I was, the first time I phased, the first time I morphed," he shook his head again "that was the most terrifying experience to ever happen to me, I had no idea _what_ had happened, I was mad at my mother, she wanted me to meet my father, but I refused, he had left her knowing she was pregnant, I resented him for that," I nodded, encouraging him to go on, "I left for the woods to calm down, I was shaking, out of anger or so I thought, when I just… exploded," I looked at him, I saw what he saw, I saw the moment a built teenage boy was running trough the woods, his whole body trembling so much the boy had to stop, but the trembling didn't cease, I saw the fear in the boy's eyes, how helpless he felt, more violent spasms came and there was a loud ripping sound, even I was startled, remnants of the boy's clothing flew into the air, along with fur… thick, coarse, deep brown, almost red animal fur, the both waltzed trough the air as they made their way to the damp forest floor, slowly my vision cleared and the boy was no more, "and I realized what I was, a giant red wolf," he said softly at the same time I saw him, an enormous beast, the color of the flying fur, with a pair of too-smart black eyes, very much like Issac's, in fact the whole beast was not unlike Issac's wolf form, of course they were the same species, but their color, their eyes, the texture of their fur... So alike… "I was scared, I tried to change back, even though I had no idea how to, but I couldn't." That fear that had been in the boy's eyes remained but was dulled, muffled in this new form, I could almost feel the desperation he felt "I spent a month roaming the woods as a wolf, still unable to morph back, after that month I gave up, I was sleeping on the ground, when this guy found me, I thought it was a guy… he reeked, instinct took over, and against my judgment to not attack him I did, and I tore him apart," I saw the glimpses of the bloody battle, pieces of pale flesh being thrown in all directions, the limbs trying to make their way back to the owner, to the pale, frosty, red-eyed vampire. "of course he put up a fight but I was a much better fighter than him" yes, ultimately, he won, the vampire was no more "I learned to live as a wolf and eventually morphed back into my human form, which was supposed to be my original form, but a feeling of lost overcame me, there was no longer fear of not understanding my wolf side, because I wasn't human anymore, that first time I morphed back I felt uneasy, uncomfortable, not like I should've, like coming back home after a long time away, that was what I was expecting, a sense of welcome. But none came. I had been a wolf too long, and I wanted to stay that way, that was the only way I knew how to survive." his eyed settled back on me and upon seeing my expression he smiled softly, "soon there were people looking for me, and reluctantly, I morphed back, and went back to the reservation, walking awkwardly, having lost practice moving with two legs, completely covered in dirt, long messy hair, and beard and my naked body covered in bruises and scratches" he forced a single laugh from his lips "I looked like Tarzan… minus the loincloth" I kept my mind closed, I did _not_ want to see _that_ "nobody knew what had happened, but because I wouldn't talk, rumors started… they said I had joined some kind of gang, even a satanic cult… they would say they saw me performing some kind of ceremonies in the middle of the forest." He laughed there, a contagious, loud, and rumbling sound, I found myself smiling "they said they saw me dancing naked under the moon and chanting in unknown tongues!" he stopped again to laugh a heartily laugh "but I wouldn't defend myself… and people back there… they were more gullible, they would believe anything, life with the tribe became uncomfortable, not unbearable but uncomfortable… but being 16 and looking the way I looked people were intimidated by me, and 5 years later, after mom died, I saw no more reason to go trough that any longer, to feel people judging me, to feel people following my every move, waiting for me to snap, or something, I left. I was 21 years old, looking the same as I had when I was 16... I turned wolf again and ran… ran away to deal with my grief and to start off somewhere else…" he sighed and turned to look at me "I met your mom one of those times" it was hard to believe him but the tale was interesting, and I found myself wanting to know more "what happened before mom? What did you do, where were you before Phoenix?" I asked and he smiled "I traveled, didn't really set in one place for long… started hearing voices" he said and looked at him questioningly, my head slightly to the side "werewolves can communicate with each other trough our minds" _oh yea_, I remembered "so you found more werewolves then?"

"yes, although at first I thought I was crazy, but all of those voices I heard were scared, and frightened, at once I understood, they were new, they were barely going trough the change. I saw that and I tried to help them, trying to communicate with them, telling them what was going on, and just being there… I made it my personal mission to help all those new wolves cope and assimilate"

"that's so nice" I mumbled, who would've thought _Ralph_, my stepfather Ralph, was capable of such a thing? But then again, this wasn't the Ralph I knew, this was something new, someone real, a person with emotions and feelings, not the stone-hearted stepfather of mine

"well it's a frightful experience to go trough alone, I didn't want anybody else to suffer that fate… not alone, never alone" suddenly he reached and grabbed my hands with his, my hands lost and growing warmer under his touch "I'm sorry Mirari… I'm so sorry, I promise I won't leave you alone, whatever you need I will be here for you" he said fervently, a promise. What to do? Did I believe him to be a werewolf? Yes, the story had been believable, but what did that mean in the end? That he was a good storyteller… nothing more

"Show me" I said "I want to see you" he looked at me, his eyes wide with horror "No!" he almost shouted taking me by surprise and making me jump back yanking my hands from his, "that is absolutely out of the question!" he continued jumping to his feet, I stared at him bewildered "why?" I asked softly "Mirari," he said kneeling in front of me "you're a vampire, I'm a werewolf… I don't think I'm strong enough, I couldn't bear it if I did something to you, you're the daughter of the woman I loved… you're _my_ daughter in so many ways" I desperately wanted to believe him, I wanted to believe that there was a reason he had acted the way he had all my childhood, that that hostility towards me had been nothing but a façade to protect me, because in reality he loved me and wanted my safety even if it meant possible hate from me… but it was all so… selfless, so noble… so out of a fairytale and impossible!

_**I just realized I never gave dates, here they are: Mirari was born in 2007, (New Moon came out '06) and the year right now is 2024, making her 17, Ralph 103, Edward 123. Man Bella really liked older guys huh? **_

_**I'm curious do u want anything special to see happen?…**_


End file.
